Different Worlds, Different Lives
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: Their souls are transferred to a parallel world, and they remember their past lives as they grow up. Of course, there's no reason to live the same life when they can save more, right? The six of them mess up a not-so-canon canon, beat the crap out of more demons, and basically save tons of people. Reincarnated / Kamado siblings role reversal AU.
1. Chapter 1: Blood like Fire: Part 1

Nezuko has always felt a tugging in her gut.

When Rokuta was about to fall into the snow and hurt his wrist, she was the first to grip his arm so that he wouldn't. When Hanako was playing tag with Shigeru, she had a feeling that the younger girl would crash into Takeo who was walking by with a hatchet, so she approached her younger brother and held him back a little with a small chat.

She had always known when one of her family members were in trouble, and over the years, she has grown to rely on what she called 'her sixth sense'.

_(She didn't know it was so much more than that.)_

So, when she felt the strongest tug in her gut one day, she knew she had to intervene somehow.

"Onii-chan! I'll go down the mountain today, why don't you take a small break?" Nezuko says, hoping that her tightening smile wasn't too obvious. Of course, her older brother, Kamado Tanjiro, noticed immediately that something was wrong with her, so he placed his palm to her forehead.

"Nezuko? Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Nezuko closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her brother's palm, before her smile turns more genuine. "I'm fine, thank you! I'm more worried about you, you go up and down the mountain every day, aren't you tired? I might as well take one day over for you."

Tanjiro furrows his eyebrows, but his smile never faded. "Sorry Nezuko, but the mountain is too dangerous for you to go alone. Besides, don't worry! Your brother is pretty strong, you know!" He grins at her warmly, as he always did.

Nezuko feels a pout coming on. "But…of course, I worry. How can I not? You're always doing the most work around the house. You cook, wash, clean, you even do half of my work when you can! I want to help you too."

Tanjiro's eyes glittered with pride at her words. "Thank you, Nezuko. But really, don't mention it! I'm the oldest, so it's only a given that I do the most work!" He grins at her one last time, before wishing her goodbye.

Nezuko bites her lip, looking at the back of her sibling. The pulling in her gut hasn't lessened, it only seemed to get stronger.

_(A faint buzzing enters her head. Screams, pleads, crying out 'Mother, Hanako, Takeo–)_

Before she realizes it, she sprints after him and grabs the back of his haori. Tanjiro yelps and almost falls backwards, but he steadies himself when he sees Nezuko behind him. He turns around.

"Nezuko! That was dangerous, you could've hurt yourself–" Tanjiro scolds, but abruptly stops when he sees Nezuko look at him. Her lip was quivering, eyes glinting faintly with tears, and her voice was shaky as well.

"Please, Onii-chan. Let me go today, I don't…I don't think you should go," she pleads, her hand still holding onto his clothing. Tanjiro is taken aback by her words and attitude, wondering where his normally strong-willed sister went to.

He spends a few seconds thinking, and Nezuko braces herself for the 'sorry' that is surely to come, but instead, he smiles at her and lightly grips her hand.

"Okay! If Nezuko is saying this much, it must mean that you have a really bad feeling this time, right?" Tanjiro says, his eyes gentle and understanding. "I trust you, Nezuko. You were always sharp when it comes to these things, so I'll stay home today. I promise. But on the other hand, if you're going to go in my place, please be careful and take your time. It would be bad if you slipped on snow and fell, understand?"

Nezuko nods, relieved that Tanjiro finally gave in. They head back into the house for Nezuko to change into something more mobile than a kimono, and Tanjiro is bombarded by their overjoyed little siblings. Nezuko smiles, it seemed like she wasn't the only one who wanted him to stay home.

"Be careful, okay Nezuko?!" Tanjiro shouts behind her as she waves them goodbye, walking down the mountain. "Don't run! Remember to keep yourself warm! If you run across a bear, don't–"

_Ahh, _Nezuko thinks, an exasperated smile tugging at her lips. _He's always been a little overprotective. _

"Don't worry, Onii-chan, I'll be fine!" She shouts, hoping that he could hear her over the chilly wind.

**XXX**

Dawn slowly approached. The sky was littered by gray clouds as always, but Nezuko made sure to smile a thousand times brighter to appease old man Saburo. She thanked him for letting her stay at his hut for the night and trudged back home, determined to see her family as soon as possible.

_(Red eyes. Red everywhere as someone screamed and begged, red splattered on the walls, the ground, everything in sight –)_

She smelt it before she saw it.

Blood.

Nezuko's legs moved rapidly, her heart pounding as she ascended the snowy path. Her house wasn't far, it was just up there, so why could she smell blood out of all things?

When Nezuko reaches the top, she feels everything in her body freezing.

In front of her house were two figures. One was over another, cradling the smaller one's head close to theirs. Red hair, a burn scar, it was…it was…

"ONII-CHAN!"

_(Everything breaks. She feels hundreds of memories flooding into her, thousands of screams, millions of growls, and everything in between. She sees her brother, taller and stronger, his hair up in a ponytail and burning red eyes with a gentle smile. She sees three other boys, one with long blonde hair, one with short blue, and another with black styled like a mohawk. She sees a woman with a butterfly in her hair, her eyes pink and shining alongside the others. She sees herself, taller, her hair down with orange at the ends, a toothy smile and bright pink eyes hugging the older version of her brother as well. She sees everything, she feels everything, she **remembers**._

_And she cries, because she failed to stop everything from happening once again.)_

She rushes to her brother's side, throwing away the cargo basket along the way. She bends down and puts a finger to his neck, feeling an immense relief when she detects a faint pulse underneath. She tries the same for Rokuta, but to no avail. She then runs to the front door and enters the house, immediately assaulted with the strong stench of blood and death.

She lets out a strangled whimper when she sees her family dead. Her mother, Hanako, Takeo, Shigeru, Rokuta, everyone–

She screams, bringing her hands up to slap the sides of her face. There was no time to despair. If she replaced Tanjiro in his role, that meant that she must keep him alive no matter what. She steps on the blood-stained floor and heads towards her family, almost puking when she sees their faces up close. She checks each of them for any signs of life but finds nothing. She then wills herself to move on, opening the cabinet to fetch a thick blanket and heads outside. Her heart clenches when she sees her brother on the snow with his arm around Rokuta. She remembers to take the hatchet nearby, in case of her brother waking up.

_I'm sorry, Onii-chan, _she apologizes in her heart, wrapping him in the blanket stained with bloody fingerprints. She looked down at her fingers and realizes that she must have gotten some of the blood on them when she opened the cabinet, and she cannot help but letting out a small cry at that.

She pulls Tanjiro to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buries her sobs into the fabric. _I'm sorry that I couldn't remember sooner, I'm sorry that I let that demon get to us again, I'm sorry that everybody had to die again–_

"Please, Onii-chan," she pleads, her voice soft and watery. "Please wait a bit longer. Giyu-san will come, he did before, there's no way that he won't this time, and you'll be okay again, I promise I'll turn you back into a human, you did it before, it's going to okay, it's going to be okay–"

_ Grooowwl._

She snaps her eyes open, facing up to see her brother's face. His eyes were white, completely without pupils and irises, and his teeth morphed into the sharp fangs she was all too familiar with.

"Aaaa!" Tanjiro growls, starting to struggle against Nezuko's hold. "AAAHHH!"

"Onii-chan!" Nezuko begs, tightening her hold on him. "Calm down! It's me, Nezuko! Try to hold back, remember our family, yourself, PLEASE!"

Tanjiro seems oblivious to her screams though, because he faces down and bares his fangs in her face. She feels her face turning white but manages to roll away in time before he chomps downwards, aiming for her shoulder.

"Argh!" She grunts, her hands immediately going to the hatchet she attached to her hip. She tries to get up, but is assaulted by her brother once more, who pushes her down to the snow.

She sees his face nearing her, monstrous growls coming out from his mouth as he opens his mouth. Nezuko aims at that moment and brings her arms up to shove the hatchet into his mouth, gagging him.

"Onii-chan, please!" Nezuko cries, feeling the cold tears on her cheeks. "Please, remember! It's me, Nezuko, your little sister…You're not a monster who eats humans, you're not a killer, you're my brother, Kamado Tanjiro! Please fight it! I know you can do it!"

She remembers the countless times he saved her with his kindness. How he was always willing to put everyone before him, how he was always thinking of her more than himself.

He was her sun, her light, her everything. She couldn't bear to lose him again.

A tear drops onto her cheek.

Nezuko halts her breathing when she sees her brother. He was faltering, his hands no longer holding the strength that was used to push her down, and his eyes were widened with tears dropping down. Nezuko feels her own eyes well up once more as his tears hit her cheek.

"Onii-chan," she chokes out. "You're still in there. It's okay, it's going to fine–"

Tanjiro suddenly lurched sideways, his hands scooping her into his arms as he tumbled. Nezuko could feel a faint slash through her hair, but she couldn't tell what was happening. They both crashed into a tree, but Nezuko was still in her brother's arms.

"Onii-chan…?"

A foot steps onto the snow in front of her. She feels her heart thump with hope.

_It's him, Giyu-san, he's here – _

"Young girl, are you alright?! Hold on tight, and don't worry! I'll make sure to save you!"

_No, it wasn't him. It wasn't Tomioka Giyu._

Nezuko feels her eyes widen as she slowly looks up. Instead of cool blue eyes, bright, fiery red and orange were staring back at her. The same shade of fire was in place of black hair, and a brilliant smile graced her sight instead of a frown.

_Rengoku Kyojuro. The man who died while passing his will down to her brother. The man of fire._

But Nezuko isn't supposed to know this. So instead of calling out his name, she retorts back.

"No! Please don't hurt him! He's my big brother, he's not going to harm me!"

The smile on his face falters. "Young girl, please listen to me! Your brother has been turned into a demon, he's no longer human! You might die if I do not kill him this moment!"

"No!" Nezuko shouts. She turns behind her. "Onii-chan…!"

Her brother is staring at her. Eyes with the pupils like stilts wide open, he reaches out a hand. His sharp fingernails brush against her cheek, to her hair. He lets out small whimpers and growls. She realizes what he seems to be mourning about, but she smiles anyway.

Her hair, her long, beautiful hair her mother loved, was cut short.

She puts her hand over his. "It's okay, Onii-chan, I don't mind. Please, you have to help me convince Rengoku-san that you mean no harm. We can't–"

Tanjiro's docile growls turns fiercer. He snaps his head toward the direction of Rengoku, who was a lot closer than before. He stands up and pushes Nezuko behind him, stretching out his arms to shield his little sister from the person who had cut her hair.

_Grooowl._

"Onii-chan!" Nezuko yelps, pushing herself to stand. "I'm fine, it's alright!"

Tanjiro growls stubbornly, glaring at Rengoku. Nezuko can see the veins popping out at the side of his head, and feels like he had grown taller, which meant that he was taking on his adult form. This isn't good, this is really bad –

"…He shields you," Rengoku murmurs, his smile completely gone. His eyes dart back and forth, from Nezuko to Tanjiro. He seems to be pondering about them, by the way he was frowning.

Nezuko sees an opportunity. "Yes, he's not a bad person! He's not going to attack me!"

"…He is a demon. When a demon gets impossibly hungry, there is no telling what it'll do. You may suffer a cruel death by his fangs, but you still say he's good?" Rengoku tightens his grip on his sword, his tone utterly serious. "I'm afraid I can't believe that. There is no concrete evidence that he will not eat people from now on. Don't worry, I will not cut you when I run my blade through him."

Nezuko eyes widen. "No–"

Tanjiro growls. He reaches down – Rengoku raises his sword, prepared to strike – and flings a handful of snow into the taller man's face.

"Hngh–?!"

Tanjiro rushes over to Nezuko and scoops her up in his hands once more. Nezuko, sensing what her older brother was about to do, nods and scraps some snow off the tree nearby. Tanjiro makes a small purring noise and takes off faster than she did when she first changed.

The scenery around her blurs, but when a fiery orange blob enters her vision, Nezuko aims and flings. Some of the snow she gathered had rocks in them, but it was quite obvious that her projectiles weren't actually hitting the man. Tanjiro throwing snow at his eyes was just a small distraction, there was no way the Flame Pillar would be hindered by just that.

But even then, Nezuko had no choice. Because even if she had to go against the world once again, she would gladly do it with her brother by her side.

**XXX**

_He protected her. He carried her like she was a princess and took off. He assessed the situation, decided that Kyojuro was a threat, and tried to bring his little sister to safety._

Rengoku Kyojuro was a man who used to believe that demons could do no right. But it felt as if his entire view was falling apart when he met those siblings.

When Oyakata-sama sent him to investigate a mountain, he'd expected to find a threatening demon who ate thousands, not a protective sister and her brother-turned-demon.

Despite the situation, Kyojuro feels a smile tug at his lips as he dodges the snowballs the young girl was throwing at him.

_Maybe these two are different._

Kyojuro breathes, feeling his blood pump, and jumps right in front of them. The brother skids to a halt, baring his fangs while the sister glares protectively, but Kyojuro only smiles.

"I see, maybe you do have a point, young girl," Kyojuro says, his tone significantly warmer compared to before. "I think that I would like to bet on you two."

Before either could respond, Kyojuro sheathes his Nichirin blade and hits the back of their necks with it, knocking them out. He holds them in his arms as they fall forward. He can still feel their warmth and their slight breathing indicating their life.

_Two lives out of seven. He couldn't save the rest of their family._

"I'm sorry that I could not get here sooner," Kyojuro murmurs, gently patting their small heads. "If only I was faster, your entire family might have lived."

Kyojuro hefts them onto his shoulders respectively and starts his trudge back to their house. Considering his speed, it didn't take much time at all. He lowers them onto the trunk of a nearby tree and covers the two with the blanket that was around the older brother. He approaches the house next, inwardly grimacing at the horrible sight that greeted him.

Kyojuro breathes, rolls up his sleeves, and gets to work.

**XXX**

_Onii-chan…Onii-chan…!_

She was calling for him. The small girl with long – no, short now – hair was crying. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but reach out a hand towards her. He wanted to embrace her, comfort her, tell her that everything will be fine because he was going to make sure that it would be.

He hates her tears. They made his heart hurt in a way that he never thought possible.

When his conscious returns faintly, he manages to open his eyes. He sees the fire man in front of five human sized lumps of snow, his hands together in a prayer with his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes, Tanjiro sees the sadness in them, and Tanjiro knows that he meant no more harm to him and the little girl.

He turns his head to the side, seeing her sleeping. He purrs softly, shuffling closer to her, rubbing his cheek against her head. She was to be protected, safe, unharmed. Something in him told him that, although he didn't know what it was exactly.

Footsteps approaches them, and Tanjiro blearily looks up to see the tall man. The sadness in his eyes are gone, a smile there instead.

"I will not harm both of you," he promises, and Tanjiro believes him. "Do not worry. Sleep, you need to recover."

Tanjiro grunts, gesturing towards the little girl. The man seems to get his meaning. "I will protect your sister as well, do not worry, demon boy! I swear on my name, Rengoku Kyojuro!"

Tanjiro, not fully understanding his meaning but knowing that he probably got his message, nods and closes his eyes.

_Sleep._

**XXX**

When Nezuko wakes up, she finds herself in a room. Waking up frantically, she tries to find her brother first thing and sees him sleeping next to her in a futon. She feels her worry drain out of her, until Rengoku barges into their room with a loud declaration of breakfast.

Rengoku Kyojuro is a kind man. She feels like she's basking in sunlight when next to him, a different kind but somewhat similar to the sun her brother is. His voice is loud and sometimes annoying, but he cares so deeply, and Nezuko knows that she couldn't hate him for her life even if he had threatened to hurt her brother before.

During their shared breakfast, Rengoku explains to Nezuko about the demons and the corps. Although already aware because of her past life, she listens attentively, trying to find any differences between this reality and her memories. Everything seemed the same, which meant that she was right, Kibutsuji Muzan was the one who killed her family _again._

"Rengoku-san," Nezuko says. She is well aware of the consequences of her actions, but when this man instead of one Tomioka Giyu came to their aid, she throws any thought of following her past life out the window. Some things may be the same, but her and her brother's life will be completely different.

She wonders if any of her friends are the same as her.

She bows down deep, her short hair falling beside her head. She is aware of how short it is, she's never cut her hair ever since she was three years old. Another sign of change.

"Please teach me," she sounds out, loud and clear. She doesn't have to look up to see the surprised look on Rengoku's face. "I want to get stronger. I want to be strong enough to protect my brother and turn him back into a human. If one can change into a demon, there is no way one cannot go back," Nezuko raises her head, staring straight into those golden eyes.

"I need you, Rengoku-san. I need you to share your teachings with me, I need you to help me grow stronger," Nezuko continues. "Because I love my brother too much to let things lie the way they are now. So please, Rengoku-san."

_Help me, save me, save us._

**XXX**

Kyojuro, in all his life, has been called many things. A disappointment, a noisy brat, an optimistic asshole, and tons more.

He thinks that 'crazy', 'out of his mind', 'lunatic' would be added to that list.

Because in the face of absolute determination and love, he couldn't help but smile.

_His heart clenches, squeezes, aches for them._

In another world, Rengoku Kyojuro would have given his life for the Demon Slaying Corps, slaying demons left and right. The last thing he saw would be a fifteen-year-old boy with burgundy hair, and red eyes wet with tears as he tells him everything.

In this world, Rengoku Kyojuro still would give his life for the Demon Slaying Corps, but he cannot afford to die. Not because he has someone to kill, but because of two little kids who had their family ripped away from them when they were too young.

In another world, Rengoku Kyojuro would have died without the Breath of Flames being passed on.

In this world, he accepts Kamado Nezuko as his tsuguko, his only successor.

* * *

**Taisho secret: Giyu's grampa Kasugai Crow accidentally messed up and relayed Oyakata-sama's message to Rengoku instead of Giyu, resulting in the Fire Pillar meeting the Kamado siblings instead.**

**KnY is too amazing. I couldn't help it, I needed to write this! **

**This is going to be a reincarnation series with the Kamaboko crew (Nezuko, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Genya and Kanao), and most of the stories will be oneshots! **

**Warning: They are not in chronological order.  
**

**To briefly summarize: the canon Kamaboko crew live out their lives as Pillars. They don't defeat Muzan the first time they raid the demon's hideout, but another time when the crew grows older and stronger. They all live pretty fulfilled lives after that, but when they died, they didn't go to heaven or hell, and are reincarnated into themselves again in a parallel world. They slowly get their memories back, and kind of mess up the universe together.**

**I also have a twitter! I'm accepting prompts right now, so if you want to, you can send me a DM there~**

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood like Fire: Part 2

Rengoku Kyojuro is her teacher now. Nezuko still doesn't completely register that fact, but when he packed up their stuff and exclaimed loudly that they were going back to his house, she finally thinks, _it's not a dream._

She asks Rengoku to help her make a basket for her brother to hide into so that she can carry him around. He agrees with a blinding smile, and they take most of the day weaving straw while Tanjiro falls in and out of his slumber. Curled up in his futon, Nezuko thinks her brother looks oddly peaceful even with the bamboo covering his mouth.

"Rengoku-san," Nezuko asks hesitantly, twirling the straw with her nimble fingers.

"Yes?" Rengoku chirps, watching her movements and mimicking them, albeit a little slower and sloppier.

"So…how am I going to use the…Breath of Flames?"

"Hm? Well, it won't be easy, that's for sure! I mostly taught myself by reading books about it, so I want to lend them to you when we return home! Don't worry, I promise I will teach you carefully. I won't let you go through it alone, Nezuko."

The warmth in his voice is enough to overwhelm Nezuko, and she tries her best not to sniffle because he reminds her so much of her own brother.

"…Thank you, Rengoku-san…"

Rengoku's hands stop. She isn't aware that he is looking at her with the corner of his eye, too busying burying herself in her handiwork and soft sniffling. She jumps a little when she feels a hand pat her head, and she turns around to see the flame haired man smiling softly at her.

"You're doing great, Nezuko. I know you'll be fine."

Nezuko sniffles loudly, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she reaches up to brush them away. "Th-thank you, Rengoku-san."

The two of them are distracted slightly by a quiet grumble, and they turn to look at the futon where the sound came from. Tanjiro is murmuring softly, his almost shining red eyes opening and closing, before he sluggishly moves to lay his hand on Nezuko's trembling hand.

"…Mm…"

"Onii-chan…" Nezuko bites her lip softly, reaching out to squeeze his small hand. He had shrunk to a smaller version of himself to rest, as a smaller form reserved more energy than a big one. The hand on hers feels so familiar despite it looking like one in the past.

Tanjiro mutters again, his blurry eyes meeting hers for a second before they close, and he returns to his slumber. His hand goes limp against hers, and Nezuko grips it once more before placing it back to its original position.

Rengoku, watching them from the side, decides to keep quiet about the ordeal. He grins silently to himself and continues weaving, trying to recall how his tsuguko had done it.

He knows they will be okay. There's no proof, but somehow, he knows.

**XXX**

The basket is finally finished, but it takes them the entire day. When Nezuko wakes up her brother and gently coaxes him into the basket, it was already night. Tanjiro was still sleeping away, so she figured that it would be good exercise anyway and hefts the basket onto her shoulders with a determined face. Rengoku takes one look at her, laughs out loud, and ruffles her short locks before finally setting off.

During the entire time they were walking, Rengoku had told her much more about the corps in detail. He talked about his fellow Pillars, their styles of Breathing, and about one particular swordsman she recognized as Kanroji Mitsuri. Apparently, she was his previous tsuguko, but after realizing that the Breath of Flames wasn't suited for her, she invented a new style; the Breath of Love. Rengoku told her that she might meet her during her journey, and Nezuko replied that she would definitely like to one day.

_After all, Mitsuri was like a sister to her. Of course, she would want to see her again._

It was around 11 in the night when they reached the Rengoku residence.

Nezuko gulps nervously, tightening her hold on the straps of the basket on her back. Sweat drips from her forehead to the ground, her breath slightly ragged. Rengoku notices but decides not to comment on it, and he barges into the grounds without any care.

"I'm home!"

The sound of a door sliding open responds to his voice, and another calls out. "Brother! Welcome back! I've been waiting for you!"

A miniature Rengoku appears, his steps flurrying towards his older brother. Rengoku accepts him with his arms, hugging his little brother close to his body.

"Wahaha! Thank you for waiting, Senjuro, but you should really go to sleep! It's no time for you to be awake!"

The boy called 'Senjuro' blushes lightly. "I-I'm sorry, brother, but I wanted to know if you returned home safely…"

It is then when he looks over Rengoku's shoulder to see Nezuko staring at them in surprise, and Senjuro let out a small squeak. "Brother, who is she?"

"Hm? Oh, I should introduce both of you!" Rengoku lets go of his little brother, puts a hand on his shoulder and turns around to face Nezuko. "Nezuko, this is my little brother, Senjuro! Senjuro, this girl is my new tsuguko, Kamado Nezuko!"

Nezuko bows at that, careful not to rattle the basket too much. "It's nice to meet you, Senjuro-kun! Please call me Nezuko!"

Senjuro quickly bows as well, matching Nezuko's politeness. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Nezuko-san. Please make yourself at home."

Rengoku laughs and ruffles both of their heads, causing similar sounding yelps to be released. "Alright you two, let's head inside! Senjuro, you should head to bed! Nezuko, I'll introduce you to your new room, alright?"

"Brother, please let me get Nezuko-san's room ready!" Senjuro insists, straightening his back. "It's not proper to let brother do all the work, especially since both of you have been walking for a long time. Please rest!"

Senjuro bows one more time before scurrying into the mansion, leaving behind a blinking Nezuko and a smiling Rengoku. A small beat passed before Nezuko unconsciously spills a laugh, giggling softly.

"Rengoku-san, your brother is quite energetic. He's very cute."

Rengoku laughs again, warmth coating every inch of it. "Of course! He is my brother after all!"

The two (well, technically three) of them enter the mansion. Most of the candles were already out, but Rengoku guides Nezuko to what seemed like the living room, which was lit by a few lamps.

"Sit down, Nezuko! Good work hauling your brother all the way here!" Rengoku chirps, plopping down onto a zabuton. Nezuko nods and sets the basket down gently, hoping her brother managed to get a peaceful rest. She follows Rengoku's example and plops down onto a zabuton, letting out a tired sigh.

Rengoku observes her a second, before nodding to himself. "Rest up for today, Nezuko. From tomorrow, we will start the basics of Breathing, understood?"

Nezuko raises her head and nods, albeit a little burnt out. She isn't used to manual labor as Tanjiro had done most of it, so she knows that she will lag behind her brother a lot from the start. If it had taken Tanjiro two years to use the Breath of Water, how long would it take for someone like her to conjure even the smallest of flames?

Rengoku studies her for a small while, but before he could say anything, they both hear heavy footsteps approaching them. Rengoku slowly stands up, but Nezuko stares at him in confusion until the fusuma slides open, revealing a ragged man that looked like…Rengoku's father.

"Kyojuro!" The man barks, his mouth curled in a vicious snarl. His golden eyes dart to Nezuko for a second, before they return to glare at Rengoku. "The hell is the meaning of this?! Why'd you bring back another tsuguko?!"

"Senjuro must have told you, father," Rengoku replies, his tone even and his smile dim. "I have decided to take in Kamado Nezuko as my tsuguko. I intend to pass down the Breath of Flames to her, and I believe that she can do it. She will be staying in this residence as I train her, and I promise that we will not bother you."

"You?! Teach?!" The man scoffs, the sake bottle in his hands slushing. Nezuko observes the man, noticing the tinted cheeks, the slightly unfocused eyes. A drunk, most likely had been drinking since afternoon, Nezuko muses. "Give me a break! A person like you has no right to teach others! You don't have any talent anyways, stop wasting your time and quit the damn corps already! Passing on the Breath of Flames to a girl like this?"

The man whirls around, meeting Nezuko dead on. His snarl intensifies, his eyes bloodshot. Nezuko feels her fists clenching on top of her knees, her body rigid. He advanced towards her, a rough hand reaching out to grab the collar of her kimono. "A frail girl like this has no potential–"

Nezuko unknowingly bares her fangs, reading to stand up and slash if needed, but before she could move, someone had slapped the man's hand away, and a menacing growl resounded out.

"Grrrrr…."

Nezuko blinks, recognizing the green and black checkered haori in front of her. She looks to her side to see that the basket tipped over, the hood opened.

Tanjiro had pounced out the moment he sensed that she was in danger.

Her big brother stands in front of her, his sharp nails out, veins surfacing on his face, and his eyes stilted to the extreme. Deep growls escape his throat as he glares furiously at Rengoku's father, his stance poised in an offensive form.

It was still for a moment, before Nezuko hears another voice.

"…A demon?"

Before she knows it, a chocked gargle escapes as Tanjiro flies to the side, crashing into the wall. Everything moving too fast for Nezuko to perceive, she could only open her mouth to shout.

"Onii-cha – AGH?!"

A hand closes around her throat before she can finish. She raises her hands and digs her fingernails into the arm holding her, growling and snarling, but it doesn't move. She lifts her blurred eyes to see the same man now looking at her like he wanted to tear her apart, limb by limb.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man growls. "Bringing a demon into my house, little girl. Do you know what this means? It means that nobody will give a damn if I kill you and that little pest right here and now–"

"Stop."

Another hand reaches out to grip the man's arm, and Nezuko recognizes it as Rengoku. The voice that he had used just now was low and quiet, completely unlike the ones he had used before. "Father. Release my tsuguko. I will not have you harming her."

"Kyojuro," the man's grip tightens slightly, leaving Nezuko to gasp. "This brat brought a demon into our house. You let her. You're a Pillar, aren't you? What the hell are you doing?"

"They are a special case," Rengoku calmly replies. "I trust in Nezuko and Tanjiro that they would never hurt a human. The demon you just kicked hasn't eaten a single one ever since he woke up. So, father, let go of Nezuko."

While the two of them were staring daggers at each other, Nezuko shifts her gaze to stare at the wall. She sees her brother slowly getting up, wobbling a little on his feet, before his burning red eyes meet hers. She grits her teeth, feeling a tear drop from her eyes.

Tanjiro moves.

He jumps towards the man assaulting her. The man senses that and turns around, ready to give another kick, but her brother dodges the attack swiftly, kicking the ground to fly high in the air.

"MMRGH!"

Then he crashes his forehead to the man, letting out a ferocious roar in the process.

The hand on her neck loosens immediately, and Nezuko falls to the ground, gasping for air. Tanjiro is at her side in an instant, wrapping her up in his arms, cooing and murmuring and growling all at once. His hand pats her head comfortingly, and he snuggles her close to his body.

He raises his head and looks at the unconscious man, snarling. Nezuko steadies her breath, enjoying the warmth from her brother for a while, before finally looking up at the befuddled Rengoku.

"Rengoku-san," her throaty voice snaps Rengoku out of his trance, and his golden eyes turn to focus on her. She smiles weakly, trying her best to seem fine. "Senjuro-kun is adorable, but your father…isn't quite so, huh?"

Rengoku looks at his collapsed father. His gaze wavers and shifts, but then he falls to his knees soon, approaching the siblings and wrapping his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in. They both let out small yelps, but the warmth from Rengoku soothes them immediately. Rengoku's grip on their shoulders tighten gently.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I promised that I wouldn't let you two get hurt, but I never expected my own father to be the one to harm you," Rengoku mutters. "As you can see, my family is…not exactly perfect. I will explain our circumstances in detail later, but I'm afraid that this isn't the best place to train you. However, Nezuko, Tanjiro, if you still decide to stay here and train under me, I cannot promise that you will not encounter my father in the future. He may act even worse towards the two of you, but if that happens, come to me immediately. I will not hesitate anymore."

Hearing the words from Rengoku, Nezuko realizes the deep pain hidden under his words. Rengoku Kyojuro, at first glance seemed like the perfect big brother, but he had his own troubles that he hid under his bright smile. Tanjiro had told her once in the past, about his experience with the Rengoku family. The father, Rengoku Shinjuro, had been the Flame Pillar before Rengoku himself had. However, after the death of his wife, he had given up on demon slaying for a long time, seeing no hope in living. He was also a horrible drunk; witnessing it firsthand told Nezuko that her new life at the Rengoku residence wouldn't be too easy.

But having Rengoku's – no, master, teacher's – arms around her, she thinks that it'll be worth it. If her big brother managed to save them in the past, there's no way she can't as well.

_Or so she wants to think. She tries to pry away the feeling of a hand on her throat and breathes._

**XXX**

Senjuro watches quietly from the side. A month or so had passed ever since his big brother brought the Kamado siblings to the residence. At first, he was hesitant, of course no one could trust a demon off the bat, but when he saw how Tanjiro had held onto Nezuko's hand as they slept one night, he thinks that his big brother may be right. There's something about those two that he wants to watch over, even if they were both older than him.

Right now, his brother is yelling instructions as Nezuko swings her shinai. He watches her carefully, correcting her stance ever so often and pushing her to focus. Nezuko's pink eyes are sharp and determined, but Senjuro can see the sweat dripping off her forehead and the way her chest heaves up and down in exhaustion. He quietly prepares some water and a towel for her on the engawa and looks behind to see Tanjiro sleeping safely in the shadows. He thinks that it is pretty lucky of them that his father had a horrible hangover from all the drinking he did yesterday, so he is unable to hurt them today. Senjuro has no confidence that he can stand up to his father and protect the boy the way his brother can.

"Alright!" His brother claps his hands, signaling a break. "Rest up for a while, Nezuko! We will do some breathing practices after, and we will revise on the forms of Breathing!"

"Understood, master!" Nezuko manages a reply, and almost collapses on the ground soon after, but her fall is stopped by Rengoku, who stretched out his arm to catch her.

"Rengoku-san, sorry, it seems like I'm more worn out that I thought…"

Rengoku smiles warmly, hoisting her up and steadying her. "You're working hard, Nezuko. Little by little, you're making progress, but don't push yourself too hard! Senjuro!"

Senjuro snaps his head up at the sudden call, and his big brother continues. "You bought some sweet potatoes at the market this morning, right? Why don't we have a bonfire and cook them for dinner tonight!"

Senjuro perks up at that, and nods happily. "Of course, big brother! Nezuko-san, is it okay with you?"

The black-haired girl grins weakly at the both of them, a grateful tone entering her voice. "Of course. Thank you very much, Senjuro-kun, Rengoku-san!"

That night, the three of them sit on the engawa, a bonfire made by the autumn leaves burning in front of them. The sweet potatoes are hot and tasty, and Senjuro giggles when he sees Nezuko jolt a little when his big brother shouts out 'Wasshoi!' every time he takes a bite. Her pinkish eyes meet his own, and they both share a laugh before copying the man, shouting out together.

Unknown to them, Tanjiro stirs a little and opens his eyes for a few minutes. He sees the black-haired girl laughing and smiling along with the two fiery people, and he feels…something warm. His hand drifts to the two weird things dangling from his ears, and he slowly takes one off. He thinks the red, round thing fits the girl perfectly, and his conscious dips a little, almost taking him.

He looks at the girl once more. He tries his best, and a small whine escapes his mouth. She perks up a little and looks behind, making eye contact with him. He sees her gentle pink eyes widen, and she makes her way towards him, catching the attention of the two brothers as well.

"Onii-chan? You're awake?" The girl who calls him that puts her hand to his cheek, gently stroking them. He purrs a little but feels a slight roughness rather than the smooth skin he is used to. He looks at her tattered hand, reaching up to hold them with a soft whine. He presses his cheek to it, trying his best to keep his eyes open as his vision slowly blurs.

"…Onii-chan…"

Her voice is fading. He tries to make another sound, anything, but when his conscious takes another dive, he finds himself following, darkness engulfing him.

_Nezuko bites her lip as the bright red eyes close once more. Senjuro and Rengoku are watching them from the side, so she shakily exhales once more before pulling away from her brother. She opens her hand and looks at the earing her brother had worn ever since their father died._

"…_Nezuko-san?" Senjuro asks hesitantly. "What is that?"_

"_A memento," she says, but doesn't say anything else. She closes her fist and tucks the accessory away in her clothes, standing up to face her master and Senjuro once more. She smiles._

"_Let's finish up our dinner, shall we?"_

**XXX**

Nezuko pants heavily as she lays down flat on the ground, looking up at the orange sky with a shinai in hand. Beside her, Rengoku polishes his sword, carefully taking care of the flame patterned steel.

They had finished a day of training. It has already been four months, but Nezuko still cannot manage to hold out even a second against her master. Her stamina, power, speed, everything is just not enough, and Nezuko can feel the tears prickling the corners of her eyes with frustration.

"Nezuko," Rengoku suddenly speaks, a clink sounding out. Nezuko tilts her head to the side to see her master sheathing his sword and putting it aside. She sees him puts his hands on his crossed knees, looking at her with an unreadable gaze.

"Have you remembered all the forms so far?"

Nezuko exhales. "Only in theory, master. I know how the forms work, and the position my body is supposed to move into, but…I can't, do it…"

"Yet," Rengoku intervenes. "Not yet. It has only been four months. We still have time."

_Time, huh._

"…Rengoku-san, do we really?" Nezuko pushes herself up with her bruised hands. "I'm too slow. I don't have enough stamina to last a fight. I'm too weak. What…what if I can't use the Breath of Flames? What if I can't protect Onii-chan, because I'm incapable of doing anything–"

_If she was who she was before, she would have been stronger. She would have fangs, powerful kicks that could break rocks, she would have her Blood Demon Arts. She wouldn't be stuck, she wouldn't be pathetic, she wouldn't be down on the ground just because of one training session._

_She would have been strong._

Nezuko senses it before she thinks.

She immediately ducks to the side, kicking up small pebbles as she rolls. Grabbing the shinai next to her on the way, she pushes herself up into a defensive stance, shakily holding the wooden sword. In front of her, Rengoku looks at her with his sword unsheathed, on the ground where she was laying as the flames glitter in the sunlight.

"Rengoku-san?! Why did you do that?!"

"Nezuko," Rengoku says calmly. She feels a shudder run down her spine as he stands up, staring her intensely with those golden eyes. He points his Nichirin sword at her. "Come."

She doesn't think. She doesn't hesitate. With two months of training, the words he uttered made her body move instinctively. She steps forward, her sword raised in a strike as she lets out a yell. Her master doesn't hesitate as well, using his sword to deflect her attack before using the back of it to strike her side. Nezuko gasps and staggers, but she regains her footing soon after.

_She breathes._

Her master's slashes are fierce. They are confident and straightforward, just like his personality. There is no waver in his strikes, and it takes all of Nezuko just to dodge and parry.

_Breathe._

"NEZUKO!" Rengoku shouts, stepping forward in a rush. His sword gleams, and Nezuko's grip on hers tighten. "DON'T HESITATE! COME AT ME!"

_Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE._

"SET YOUR HEART ABLAZE, NEZUKO!"

_BREATHE, GODDAMN IT!_

"_AAARGHHHH!"_ Nezuko screams, pushing her foot forward. Twisting the shinai so that the position of where the blade normally is faces up, she feels something _burn_ in her blood. In a way it feels so familiar, yet, so different at the same time.

She flings the shinai up with all her might.

_Breath of Flames. Second Form: Ascending Blazing Sky._

When she sees the flames that burst forward, Nezuko could only think, _'I can't hold on anymore.'_

She collapses immediately afterward, the shinai slipping from her hands. Before her own body hits the ground however, an arm stretches out to catch her. Nezuko reaches out to grip the sleeve of her master but finds that she can't muster the strength in her legs to stand up.

"Rengoku-san…I…"

She feels a hand pat her head. She feels his warm fingers push her closer to his body, so that he is hugging her like she was a child.

"Nezuko. If you work hard and persevere every day, there will be a time when all your efforts pay off," he whispers, his voice strong and passionate. "You are not weak. You can protect your brother. As long as you keep those thoughts in mind and train like hell, I know you can master the Breath of Flames. I will guarantee that."

Nezuko vision blurs.

"You are my tsuguko, Kamado Nezuko. Believe in your master and believe in yourself."

Nezuko bites her lip, covering her choked sobs as she buries her face into her master's clothes.

_Warm like the sun._

**XXX**

_Dear brother,_

_I know it's weird to write a letter to you like this, but Senjuro-kun recommended it as a way to get things off my chest. Talking is great and all, but sometimes, written words come out a lot easier than spoken._

_So, I guess I should start off with today? Rengoku-san trained me really hard again. This time, he made me stand out in the sun as he told me to steady my breathing. He says since every style of Breathing came from the Breath of the Sun, I should become acquainted with it more often. It's hot, Onii-chan. Thank you Senjuro-kun who gave me some cream to protect my skin from sunburn._

_Um, I also ran a lot. My lungs feel like they're going to burst. I think I saw you did this once with Zenitsu and Inosuke once, right? Expand your lungs and maintain your breathing as you move about. I'm trying to practice Full Focus Breathing when I'm asleep too, but I can't do it too well. Maybe I should call the girls to help me too, haha._

_I miss you, Onii-chan. Not just you, but the others too. I want to believe that everything is a dream, that we're still back on the mountain with mother and our other siblings. I want to believe that we're still who we used to be, that all the conflict and fighting is over, and that I'm just seeing a bad dream. When I wake up, he will be next to me with my hand in his, and our kids sprawled out around us. I want to believe that none of this is real, that we don't have to go through all of this __again__…_

_But the scrapes and blisters on my hand, they hurt. My body aches after a day of training. My stomach growls when it's hungry, and my throat dries when I need water. _

_This is real. This is our reality now._

_I hate that, Onii-chan. I hate that I'm not strong enough yet, that I can't protect you like you protected me, that we have to go through so many obstacles to turn you back into a human. _

_But…Rengoku-san – master, Kyojuro-san – said to believe in myself. To believe in the him that believes in me. Senjuro-kun makes tasty meals for us after a long brutal day, and he always looks concerned that I'm not pushing myself too hard. Shinjuro-san, their father, even stopped throwing punches at me when I walk past his room now. He still spits out insults when he spots us, but he hasn't laid a hand on us for a while. Maybe master did something, I'm not too sure, but I'm glad that he won't try to kill you in our sleep anymore._

_Our days back then, when you were with __Uroko __Tengu-san and I was asleep, it's very different. It's so lively and maybe even noisy sometimes, but, I think, I don't hate it here. It's kind of confusing, huh? Haha, never mind._

_Sleep tight, Onii-chan. I promise I will get stronger for all of us. So that when we meet the others, we can get through this together again._

_See you in one more year, Onii-chan._

**XXX**

When Nezuko turns fourteen, she is determined to try out for the Final Selection.

Of course, Senjuro frantically tries to stop her.

"Nezuko-san!" Senjuro pulls on her pink haori _(she remade her original pink kimono into a haori, it had too many memories to let go), _digging his heels onto the wooden floor as she huffs and puffs. "Don't be reckless! You are just fourteen, there's no reason to try out so early!"

"Senjuro-kun!" Nezuko snaps, pushing forward even though the boy is taller than her. She thanks all the training she went through; her muscles have grown quite nicely although not too buff. "I! Need! To! Go!"

"Nezuko-san!"

"Senjuro-kun!"

"What's the matter!" the door next to them suddenly slides open, and a slightly disheveled Kyojuro appears. His sun colored hair is sticking up in all places, his golden eyes somehow wide awake, and his sleep wear slightly falling off his shoulders. "It's four in the morning, Nezuko, Senjuro! Awfully early to start shouting, don't you think?!"

"Brother, you're shouting as well!" Senjuro exclaims.

"Oh, my bad! SORRY!"

"MASTER!" Nezuko interferes before a shouting match could appear. She shakes off Senjuro's fingers and bows deeply towards her teacher, saying firmly,

"Please let me enter the Final Selection this year! I promise that I'll be okay!"

"Okay! You can go!"

Nezuko snaps her head up, her jaw slightly unhinged. "Huh?"

"Brother?!" Senjuro sounds as surprised as she felt. "Is it really okay? Nezuko-san is just fourteen! One year older than me! Is it really safe for her to become a demon slayer at that age…?"

"Hmm, honestly, I have no idea!" Kyojuro remarks, but his smile isn't fading. "However, I don't think age matters too much considering her abilities. There is a new boy who became a Pillar at the same age as Nezuko as well. I sense something similar between you and that boy, although I'm not too sure what it is."

_Muichiro. Tokito Muichiro. The Mist Pillar._

Kyojuro focuses his golden eyes on Nezuko. Nezuko stares back unwavering. The normally wide smile softens into something more affectionate, something warmer. Nezuko feels her cheeks flush a little. "Nezuko. I believe you are strong enough for the Final Selection. You have trained hard for the past two years, and to be honest, there is nothing more I can teach you. You have already grasped the basics of the forms, all you have to do is gain experience and grow stronger."

His eyes darken a little. "However, life as a demon slayer will not be easy, especially with Tanjiro at your side. The fact that he is a demon will not sit well with the majority of the members, and you might have to face the Pillars at some point in your journey. Your road is full of obstacles, do you have the resolve to walk through the thorns even though they might kill you?"

_Demons. Pillars. Kibutsuji Muzan. To be honest, there's so much ahead of her now that she's in Tanjiro's shoes. She has to fill the role of protector, she has to fill the role of killing the demon that damned all their lives. It's a heavy weight, an insanely stressful burden, but she knows she isn't alone._

_Tanjiro. Zenitsu. Inosuke. Genya. Kanao. Kyojuro-san, Senjuro-kun, and many more she will meet on her journey._

_They are there, waiting for her. For Tanjiro, for them._

"Master," Nezuko says, her resolve strong and unwavering. She meets his gaze straight on, her expression set in a firm glare.

"I will make it through. I promise."

Kyojuro grins, his crossed arms untangling before his hand roughly ruffles her short black hair.

_It's only a few centimeters above her shoulders, and there are no orange tints at the end. She doesn't have fangs, nor claws, or horns prodding out of her forehead. _

_In this world, Kamado Nezuko isn't a demon with blood that explodes fire._

"Well then, we'll be waiting for your safe return, Nezuko!"

_She is a human with flames that burn through the demons of hell._

The day after tomorrow, Nezuko departs from the Rengoku mansion. She quietly whispers goodbye to the most likely hungover man behind shoji doors, waves goodbye to Kyojuro and Senjuro at the gates, and swears to greet her brother when she gets back.

The wind blows slightly, swaying her pink haori, and pushes her hair back to reveal one very familiar earing hanging from her right ear.

* * *

**Taisho secret: Nezuko now shouts 'Wasshoi, wasshoi!' whenever she eats sweet potatoes as a habit. She is very embarrassed by it, but on the contrary, Rengoku is very proud and happy.**

**So, the second half of Nezuko's arc is finally done! Yay! **

**If you want to see a particular set of people interacting or some scenarios, feel free to send me a DM on my twitter!**

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**See you next time~**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	3. Chapter 3: Fang marked Skin

As a baby, Inosuke could do nothing but warble and gargle. As his mother, Kotoha thought that he was the cutest in the world.

Her treasure. Her precious little baby. She would do anything to protect him, she knew that from the moment she gave birth to him.

So, one day, when she decided that she couldn't bear raising Inosuke in that environment she lived in, she picked him up and ran. Somewhere, anywhere safe would do. Just let her raise her baby in peace, that was all she ever wanted. Half-blind, bruised and bleeding, Kotoha ran, cradling her son to her chest.

She stumbled upon a temple and entered it, desperate for somewhere to stay. She met a man – he was kinder than anybody she had ever met – and he gave her a place to stay. By his side, he promised that Kotoha and her son would be safe.

Kotoha had never felt relief like she did at that time. She could finally live in peace with her cute baby, she could raise him without worrying about someone threatening them, beating her and harming her son.

"Inosuke, what good luck we have," Kotoha smiled, tears dripping from her eyes and onto her son. "We can finally be safe, right?"

Little that she know, that the moment Inosuke caught a glimpse of that blonde haired man _(demon), _he felt his memories crash down onto him like a waterfall.

_"She had the same face as you, just more delicate and softer. Your mom, right?"_

_The eternal paradise cult. Kotoha, his mother._

As a baby, Inosuke still could not talk, but he felt his insides grind together in anger. Deep hatred that would never disappear, that was the reason why he could _remember._

_Douma._

**XXX**

As a baby, Inosuke gets very, very, very bored. He couldn't move his body – he couldn't even walk for crying out loud – and the only thing he could do is cry, shit his pants, and whine some more.

He feels like Zenitsu, and that might possibly be the worst insult he could ever receive.

So, he listens. He listens to the only person who talks to him; his mother. Inosuke didn't really care for outward appearances, but considering that he looked like his mother and many people complimented his face, he thinks his mother must be one of the prettiest people in the world. Her smile could quell him even on his bad days, her voice was just heavenly to listen to, and she was always kind to him.

For Inosuke who never knew what it was to have a human mother, he planned to treasure his time with her as dearly as possible.

So, when what he thinks is that fated day arrives, he knows what to do.

"Inosuke, let's go see him now," Kotoha says, smiling as she picks him up. "It's strange, isn't it? I feel as if something is wrong…but it must be my imagination! But, just in case, let's go pay him a visit, yes? I'm sure he won't mind seeing your adorable face again."

_No, don't go. You'll see him eating, you'll run away, he'll chase us, and you'll get killed._

_I can't go through that again._

_No, I won't let her go through that again. Even if she doesn't remember, I won't let that bastard get his hands on her._

But he was but a baby. A small, weak child. He wasn't the him he used to be, the him that stood the tallest out of his friends, the him with rippling muscles, jagged blades and short hair, he was just Inosuke, the tiny baby of Kotoha.

So, Inosuke does what every baby is known for doing.

_I will take this secret to my grave._

"Ehh, Inosuke?! Now, oh gosh, don't worry, I'll be back with a new diaper really soon!"

_He's alive, but why does he feel like he's dying?_

**XXX**

Inosuke grows up pretty well, he thinks. With perfectly timed burps, farts and all that disgusting shit babies did, he somehow manages to prevent Kotoha from barging in during Douma's feasting time. As much as it disgusts him, he knows that five-year-old him isn't strong enough to kill Douma yet.

He needs more time, he needs to train.

"Hmm? If it isn't little Inosuke!" The dopily smiling bastard grins, his eyes closed. "What are you doing in my chamber, hmm?"

"…I got lost," he spits out, looking at the ground. A half truth half lie, he was trying to grasp the entire map of the temple while he could. His senses weren't as developed yet, so he wasn't able to use his breathing. He might as well try to remember the inside of temple so that it would be easier to drag his mother and run.

Douma smiles pitifully at him, and Inosuke tries his best to not charge at the bastard and break his nose. "Poor thing, let me call your mother then! I'll send one of my messengers to her room, so in the meantime, why don't we have a little chat, hm?"

"I have nothing to say to you," he growls, doing his absolute best not to pounce on the demon.

"Don't be so mean! I am the one whose letting you and your mother stay here you know~? It wouldn't kill for you to warm up to me a little!" Douma pouts, closing his fan with a snap.

_Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it when I break that shitty fan of yours–_

"Inosuke!" Hurried footsteps were heard, the doors sliding open, and Inosuke suddenly finds himself smothered in one of mother's hugs. "Oh, I finally found you! You're too fast, you know that!"

"Mom!" He whines, but she knows that he enjoys the attention she gives him, as shown when her hug got tighter. The small, imaginary bubbles floating around him proved that much. "Of course, I'm fast! I'm the great Inosuke, I can't afford to be caught by anybody!"

"Kotoha~, that was awfully fast of you," Douma enters their interaction, leaning into his mother's face. Inosuke growls instinctively, but Kotoha only smiles back. "I thought I just sent someone to your room!"

"Oh, really?" His mother says, surprised. "I'm sorry, I was just playing tag with Inosuke! It seems like he got really fast though, I couldn't catch up to him for a long time! I'm so proud of my little baby…"

Inosuke feels his face warming from her compliments. He giggles despite being in Douma's presence and buries his face into her clothes. Kotoha only cooed even louder.

"Ah, so little Inosuke got lost during a game of tag? How cute!" Douma laughs joyfully, opening his fan once more. "Hey, I've got a great idea! Why I don't I join you two when I'm done with my duties? I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Before Kotoha could answer, Inosuke snaps. "No! I don't want to play with you!"

"Aww, what's wrong, little Inosuke?" Douma tilts his head, his smile teasing and playful. "Afraid that I'll catch up to you? I thought you were supposed to be the fastest out of everyone?"

A vein popped on his forehead, and Inosuke finds himself shouting before he could stop. "Of course, I can outrun you! Who do you think I am?! I'm the great Inosuke, no way a flimsy guy like you could ever catch me!"

"Great!" Douma grins and turns around, waving his hand. "It's settled then! See you two after dinner!"

_…He just dug his own grave, didn't he?_

_Fuck, maybe Tanjiro was right. He should really think more before he spoke._

**XXX**

Although devoid of human emotion, Douma finds himself actually having fun for the first time in his life. Was fun an emotion? Or was he just lying to himself again? He isn't too sure exactly, but he thinks he wants these moments to last as long as possible.

Kotoha, beautiful Kotoha, doesn't even seem to age as the years go by. She still retains her beauty, inside and out, and Douma thinks that it's a delight that his boring days are brightened by her at his side.

However, Inosuke, little Inosuke, doesn't seem to like him too much. Though it is apparent to anyone with eyes that he loves his mother to death, it is also quite obvious that he hates Douma with a passion. Why would he, when he was the one who took in his mother and baby him, and cared for them when no one else did? He should be showered with affection as his 'father', not scorned and glared at whenever he even just pass him in the hallways.

Truly a fascinating thing. When he complained to one of his retainers, they implied that Inosuke must feel jealous of Douma, as he is almost always with Kotoha. Maybe the little boy thinks that Douma wants to steal Kotoha from him? He quite likes that theory, it is possibly the cutest thing he has ever heard in his life.

Besides, it really is fun teasing his 'son'. His reactions were always big and interesting; he never hung out around kids very much, so it was like a huge breath of fresh air when he spent time with Inosuke.

_(Is this love? Is this affection? He doesn't know, he doesn't think he knows, and he thinks he might not ever find out.)_

_Time passes by so quickly when you're a demon_, Douma muses as he munches on a human arm.

_How sad._

**XXX**

When Inosuke turns seven, he starts training like hell. He runs, he does sit-ups, squats, impossible stretches, everything he can do to build up his body back to its former glory. He tells his mother that he wants to train so that he can protect her when she is in danger. A truth, as he does really want to live with her, and for that to happen he needs to get stronger.

His mother had burst into tears at that. Inosuke had panicked and made a huge fuss, swarming her with inquires and questions.

_"What's wrong, did you get hurt, did somebody do something to you, I knew that flat nose didn't like it when I broke his glasses with a pillow–"_

_"No, it's okay, Inosuke! I'm sorry, it's just that…I'm so proud. My little baby is growing up to be a healthy, kind-hearted boy. I'm so happy that I get to see that happen."_

His heart squeezed so _painfully_.

_Don't worry mom, I promise you'll see me grow even bigger. I won't let that demon get to you, I'll grow even stronger that no one will ever dare challenge me!_

_I'll keep you safe, I know I will._

So, he trains. He trains like something is on his tail, threatening him to strain his muscles, to push himself to the limit. He trains like he can feel Tanjiro encouraging him by his side, Zenitsu whining as he tries (and fails) to complete the regime, Nezuko pumping her fist in the air with her toothy smile, Genya watching them with a smile on his face, and Kanao running way ahead of him–

_He doesn't cry when he misses them, he lived a good life. He found friends, had a family, and hacked lots of demons to pieces. He beat Muzan with them, he grew up with them, he lived a great life in the end when he dies on his bed next to his family._

_He doesn't regret his past life. He misses them like hell, but if he regained his memories, who was to say that they hadn't too? After all, they were kin. He would never be alone._

Kotoha voices her worries when Inosuke picks up two swords Douma hangs on the chamber wall for decoration. Douma watches the entire ordeal, and even gifts Inosuke with them in the end after seeing how stubborn he was about wanting to wield them.

Inosuke is wary, he knows Douma is a cunning bastard, but he is also the ruler of this temple. All Inosuke could do was hack, slash and stab away at his targets. He used to hate straightforward effort, but that was all he could do for now.

Train like hell, Tanjiro once said. Like you're dying.

_I'll train until my limbs fall off, damn it!_

**XXX**

Kotoha is the proudest mother alive. She knows she is, because she sees how her son grows every day. He eats more, he moves more, he is more energetic than ever, and that is more than enough for her. She doesn't mind that he hates wearing shirts and loves scavenging for shiny acorns. He is her son, and she will always love him for that.

Taking him and running away was the best decision she had ever made.

So, when Inosuke had approached her one day and asked her how to read and write, she felt despair like no other.

"I'm so sorry, Inosuke!" She wailed, hugging him to her chest. "I never learned how to do either…I kept working as kid, and I didn't have time to learn when I became an adult…Oh, I should have learned when we came to this temple, why am I always so stupid?"

Inosuke lifts his face from her chest and practically yells at her. "You're not stupid, mom! I'm stupid, but you're not! So, don't say that!"

"I am for letting you down, and don't call yourself stupid as well! You're my precious baby, how could you be?"

"That goes the same for me!"

Before their argument could go on any longer though, the door to their room slid open, and Douma popped his head in.

"Hmm? I thought I heard people fighting, but it was just Kotoha and little Inosuke! What are you bickering about now?"

Kotoha is then struck with a brilliant idea.

"Douma-sama! Do you know how to read and write?"

"Hm? Me?" Douma tilts his head. "Of course, I do! I've received education ever since I was a kid after all."

"Then, can you please teach us?" Kotoha begs, not noticing the horrified look on Inosuke. "Inosuke wants to learn, but I never learned how to do both. It would be nice if we all could…"

Douma immediately smiles. "Of course! But, if I were to be your teacher, I'd like a little payment in return~"

Inosuke tenses, his grip on his mother tightening.

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's really simple! Just visit my chamber more often, and sing! I really love your voice, and being beside a beautiful woman really makes me feel a whole lot better~"

Inosuke felt like puking. To his relief, his mother didn't blush, but she did smile back at him. At least she wasn't falling in love with the psychopath, he grudgingly admitted in his heart.

In exchange for his mother's time, Inosuke and her start their lessons under Douma.

When Douma asked for Inosuke to call him teacher, Inosuke wanted to shove the brush up his ass in return.

**XXX**

The years fly by. When Inosuke turns fifteen; when he can bend his back and lay his upper body on the ground once more, when he can read and write like any person, when he can see and feel even when he closes his eyes, he knows that it's time.

He can't just rush forward without any plan though. Douma is crafty and smart, but luckily, he doesn't think Inosuke is capable of thinking. He thinks that all the times he was easily riled up by the demon's words ended up working in his favor, which means that Inosuke wasn't really stupid after all. Hah, take that!

"A trip with just you and Kotoha…?" Douma ponders, waving his golden fans. "And I'm not invited? Why?"

"Because!" Inosuke shouts, pointing a finger at the demon sitting on his high chair. "It's your own damn fault! Stop stealing my mother away from me, she's mine, not yours!"

Douma hums, an amused smile crawling its way onto his face. Inosuke, although not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, knows that Douma thinks Inosuke is jealous of him over Kotoha. Gossiping doesn't really work when Inosuke is wary of _everything _in the temple. If it were Zenitsu, not even a drop would escape his ears.

"What a cute reason, little Inosuke!" Douma teases, snapping his fan shut. "Ok! You can do whatever and go wherever you want! Come back when you feel like you've had enough, I'll always be waiting for you two! Ah, although it's sad that I can't hear Kotoha's songs anymore, I guess I have to make do with the ones in my memories, hm?"

Inosuke holds back his urge to break the fans and shove them in the demon's nose, and rushes off to tell Kotoha the good news. His mother was of course, elated that they would have some one-on-one time, and a trip all over the country nonetheless.

_"And whatever happens, I promise I'll protect you, okay Inosuke?"_

_"I'll be the one doing the protecting mom! Just sit back and let me handle everything, okay?!"_

They leave in the morning. Kotoha bids Douma goodbye, who smiles and laughs and stays behind in the shadows as usual. Inosuke is tempted with a strong urge to grab his ankles and drag him into the sun, but knows that Douma would somehow manage to escape anyway. So, he bites back his death threats, let the demon off with a couple of finely chosen insults, and storms away with his mother's wrist in hand.

When they could no longer see the temple, Inosuke is suddenly barreled with a whirlwind of emotions.

They were free. They were finally free. No more Douma, no more fearing for his mother's life, no more blood. He didn't have to sense the remains of what had occurred in the chamber room anymore, he didn't have to deal with the fact that Douma would eat his mother the moment she somehow found out about his true identity.

He was free. They were free.

"…Inosuke?"

Inosuke pauses, looking at his mother. His shoulder length blackish, blue hair is exactly the same shade of hers, and her eyes matches his perfectly. Kotoha looks at him with something what Inosuke cannot make out, and it is then when Inosuke notices that he doesn't have to look up to see her anymore.

Kotoha smiles once more. Inosuke then realizes that it's _sadness_ and _knowing _that he senses_._ "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? That's why you suddenly said that you wanted to go on a trip, right?"

_"–Although she was stupid, she had quite sharp senses. She found out that I was eating my followers–"_

"Yeah," Inosuke confesses, because he knows that he could never lie to her. "You're right."

_I'm not really your son – well, kind of, sort of, huh? – but I love you like I should have in my past life. I don't want you to die, I want to live with you, I want to show you how much I've grown, and how much I will in the future. _

_I love you, mom._

She abruptly hugs him, burying her face in his shoulder. Inosuke wraps his arms up around her in reflex, his brain not understanding why his mother was doing this.

"I'm sorry, Inosuke," she chokes out. "I'm sorry that I don't know what you're going through. I'm sorry that I had to be a burden to you. I'm sorry–"

"Don't."

Kotoha tries to pull back to look at his face, but Inosuke only holds her tighter. "Don't apologize. Don't say sorry because you did nothing wrong. If it wasn't for you, I could have never lived. So, don't say that, don't ever feel like your life is meaningless. I won't let you."

Hashibira Kotoha loves her son more than anything. Her vow to protect him will never change, no matter what happens.

Hashibira Inosuke loves his mother more than he thought he would. He regrets not being to save her before, that he was too weak to, but now, he has another chance. He could let her live a happy life with him, in a peaceful place far from bloodshed and fighting.

He could just run away with her, hide in some random human village, and live out his days.

But he knew he couldn't. Not when he knows that Douma is still alive, not when he knows that his other family is out there somewhere, and he loves them just as much.

He needs them as much as he needs his mother.

So, when Inosuke tells his mother of demons and demon slayers, she accepts it and sends him off with a smile. He leaves her in the hands of a grampa and his grandson, two people he knew that would never harm a defenseless person, who lives in a human village they manage to find.

Seeing his mother safe, Inosuke now dashes forward with only one goal in mind.

_Mt. Fujikasane. The final selection. His family was waiting for him._

Finally free, Inosuke couldn't help but let out a roaring laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

"PIG ASSAULT! PIG ASSAULT!"

_Stay where you are underlings, boss Inosuke is coming for you!_

* * *

**And he then stumbles upon a wandering Demon Slayer, knocking the guy unconscious and stealing his blades just because.**

**Taisho secret: Inosuke asked his mom to make an artificial boar head for him when they reached the village. Kotoha plans to surprise him when he gets back from the final selection.**

**Done with Inosuke's arc! I really enjoyed portraying Inosuke, especially his love for his mother. I think he would have been a huge mother's boy if Kotoha had been alive, haha. Douma is also pretty fun to write, his characterization is simple, yet so complicated at the same time, huh?**

**So, Kotoha is alive in the village Inosuke stumbled upon as a kid and is living with the grampa who taught Inosuke how to speak in canon. Douma doesn't know this and thinks that Inosuke and Kotoha are enjoying themselves on a trip. But who knows what will happen, since apparently, demon slaying information travels fast. It's either that, or Douma just has an incredibly wide network.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm accepting prompts, so send me a DM on my twitter!  
**

**Twitter: RuneFairy12**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	4. Chapter 4: Poison tainted Sight

Nothing. Nothing. She can't feel anything. She faintly wonders when she became like this, but then again, there was no need to care. Why would she? Nothing mattered.

Nothing at all.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kocho Kanae."

Purple.

_…Kocho…Kanae…?_

"What is your name?"

_My…name…_

"This girl has no name. Her parents never gave her one. Enough, now get away."

_SLAP!_

"Don't touch Nee-san."

"What the hell is up with you? If you wanna talk to her, pay up."

"Okay, we'll buy the girl then. Is this not enough?"

The sound of money. The feeling of warm hands around hers, pulling her.

_Saving her._

"You should pick those up quickly! There's a lot of people, and the wind's blowing hard!"

"Ahh…Sorry! I wonder if this is okay?"

"Don't worry, it's fine!"

Two hands tighten their hold on hers. Her dirty hands look so different compared to theirs. The two women with butterflies in their hair. They glance back at her, sending her their respective smiles.

She feels her hands shake, her vision slowly filling with tears.

"Ka…na…"

The long-haired woman pauses, and the other girl stops in response. Their grips on her hands loosens, and they slip through, going back to her side.

"Nee-san? What's wrong?"

Kanao steps forward, reaching out for their hands again. They seem surprised, but Kanao can't bring herself to care.

Big tears fall from her eyes, trailing down her cheek and to the ground. She holds Shinobu's palm and Kanae's fingers. They were here, her family, her _sisters_.

"My…name is," she chokes out, trying to speak behind the tears and hiccupping.

"Tsuyuri…Kanao…!"

**XXX**

That night, when Kanao finally gets to sleep on a soft, warm bed, she recalls what she saw back on the bridge.

_(A man with burgundy hair and the kindest smile alive. His little sister with the cutest grins and warmest hugs. A tall man, with blue tinted at the edges of his hair, accompanied with a roaring laugh, another man whose long hair and attitude reminded her of sunflowers, and a black-haired man with a sharp gaze that contradicted with his heart. _

_Her other family. She wasn't alone. She had friends, people who loved her, people who she loved._

_"Kanao, I love you."_

_The first time she heard those words, she cried.)_

Kanao stifles a sob, burying her face into the pillow. Her black hair was washed, clean and smelled like flowers. Her skin was no longer matted with grime and dirt, and her heart was no longer empty.

In her hands, a small butterfly hairclip shines in the darkness.

Kanao brings it closer to her body, closing her eyes tightly.

She was home.

**XXX**

"Kanao…?"

Kanao smiles brightly, looking up at her sister. "What is it, Shinobu-nee-san?"

Said sister twitches a little but doesn't remark on the way Kanao calls her. "You've just arrived, there's really no need to help me with the cooking…"

Kanao shakes her head. The first time the Kocho family picked her up, she couldn't do anything for them. Back then, she didn't have a heart, but this time was different.

_I'm going to be of help!_

"I want to help. I don't mind doing the housework either," Kanao states firmly. "Shinobu-nee-san and Kanae-nee-san can take it easy from now on."

Shinobu looks exasperated, not quite what Kanao was aiming for. "Kanao, there's no need to push yourself. You're still a small child, you don't need to prove yourself or anything. We aren't going to hurt you."

Kanao's eyes widen, before she frantically shakes her head. No, she's not doing this out of obligation or fear. She just wants to help her beloved family.

"Shinobu-nee-san–"

The entrance to the Butterfly estate slid open.

"Shinobu, Kanao~! I'm home~"

Kanao feels her smile brightening instantly, and she turns around to rush to the door to greet Kanae. When she sees the twin tailed woman smiling and holding out her arms, Kanao jumps into them, giggling happily.

"Welcome home, Kanae-nee-san!"

"Mm~ Kanao's so cute!" Kanae squeals, hugging her tightly and spinning her around. "I'm so blessed to have such a cute little sister!"

Footsteps pad toward the entrance, and Shinobu enters the scene of Kanae twirling a slightly dizzy Kanao. "Nee-san! Welcome home!"

Kanae stops at Shinobu's voice and smiles warmly at her as well. "Thank you too, Shinobu~ Oh, I'm so lucky to have not only one, but two adorable sisters!"

"Nee-" Shinobu finds herself being cut off as Kanae brings her into the hug, squeezing the two girls together. "Nee-san!"

Kanao laughs softly and wraps her arm around Shinobu's arm. She smiles up at her sister, knowing that her eyes were a little wet than usual. "Shinobu-nee-san."

Seeing her, Shinobu falters slightly, but lets out a sigh before reciprocating. She pats Kanao on the back a few times and wraps an arm around Kanae's waist. "Fine, fine. But at least do this when we're all inside next time!"

Kanae giggles, the laughter sounding like wind chimes. Kanao finds herself trying to hold back her tears and smile at the same time, and Shinobu finally cracks a small smile.

Embraced by her two precious people, Kanao wishes that this happiness would last forever.

**XXX**

"Nee-san, Kanao's too reckless."

"Hm? What do you mean, Shinobu?"

"I mean, she's always rushing into things and getting into danger! When I was taking in the laundry the other day, one of my clothes was blown away by the wind, and do you know what she did? She was in the kitchen, but she jumped out of the window and tried to catch it! She would have fallen and gotten hurt if I didn't catch her in time!"

"Um…Shinobu?"

"And the other day when I was running my errands, she was standing up for a girl who was getting bullied by a few other boys! I let my eye off her for one minute and she's suddenly butting her nose into other people's business!"

"Shinobu?"

"And – and…Haah…"

"Calm down, Shinobu, you look much cuter with a smile!"

"Nee-san!"

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry! It's just nice to see you so protective of Kanao! I'm glad that you two are getting along so well~"

"…That's not the point, Nee-san…"

**XXX**

"You…want to train?" Kanae looks surprised, her chopsticks stopping in mid-air. Kanao nods while chewing her white rice _(she feels like she's eating a piece of heaven compared to what she had before). _Shinobu is looking at her like she is crazy, so Kanao decides to swallow and explain a little more.

It had been at least two months ever since Kanao was taken in by the Kocho sisters. During that small time period, Kanao was told of the existence of demons and the Demon Slaying Corps, and what both Kanae and Shinobu do for a living. Kanao originally wanted to ask them to train her as soon as they told her the truth, but she also knew that it would seem quite strange and out of the blue if she did so. In return, she waited, acting like she had been thinking about it for a while.

"I... I want to help Shinobu-nee-san and Kanae-nee-san," Kanao says. "Demon slaying isn't easy, and it's very life threatening, right? I don't want to sit back and do nothing while you are putting your life down the line."

Kanao feels her fists clench when she remembers a certain ice manipulator. She remembers how the laughing demon had absorbed Shinobu into his filthy body, and that he was the reason why Shinobu was always so angry.

She would not let Kanae get killed by him even if she has to go through hell.

"Kanao," Shinobu pushes out, setting her rice bowl down. Kanao tilts her head to the side, looking at her, before feeling her cheeks being pulled.

Baffled, Kanao could only let out a small squeak.

"Do you think we're that weak?" Shinobu says, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "We are doing this out of our own will. There's no need for you to go that far for us, and no reason for you to put your life in danger as well. Understood?"

"But…but…"

"Now, now," Kanae interrupts, smiling in a slightly troubled way. "Kanao, I understand that you're worried for us, but I think I have to agree with Shinobu on this one, dear. I love you very much, but I don't want to see you hurt because of us."

"Exactly," Shinobu releases her hold on Kanao's cheeks, crossing her arms instead. Kanao rubs at them in dissatisfaction, biting her lip. "Now, end of discussion! Let's continue eating, shall we?"

Kanao pouts but nods reluctantly, taking up her chopsticks once more. She never had this problem back then, but it was mostly because she wasn't as emotional as she was now. She could feel the worry radiating out of both of them, so they probably think that she was too reckless to be a demon slayer.

Then again, Kanao doesn't really need for Kanae to train her since that the knowledge of the Breath of Flower is all stored in her mind. She just needs to practice it and train her body, and if she did it before, she could do it again. She just doesn't want to sneak around and go practicing alone; if she must do it all over again, she wanted to do it with her sisters.

_I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry Shinobu-nee-san, Kanae-nee-san, but I'm going to disobey you for the first time._

**XXX**

Turns out, it is a lot harder to practice Full Focus Breathing in your sleep when you have two incredibly strong Breath users sleeping by your side.

"…Nee-san, is Kanao…?"

"…Shinobu, let's let her be."

"…I understand."

A quiet laugh echoes throughout the room.

"You don't look too happy."

"Well, it's not a pleasant feeling to have your wishes ignored, you know."

"I know, but you know that once Kanao puts her mind to it, she can just about accomplish anything."

A small, tired smile could be seen in the dimly moonlit darkness.

"…Yes, I know."

**XXX**

She runs. She runs throughout the yard, on top of the fence, around the training room. She doesn't stop expanding her lungs. She can feel the blood in her body pump hotter and hotter.

It's not easy, but she has to do it.

Kanae approaches her one day, handing her a towel and gourd filled with water after her morning run. Kanao is sweating waterfalls, so she gratefully accepts the towel and refreshment, drinking it greedily.

"Kanao?" Kanae speaks up. Kanao stops drinking and tilts her head, looking beside her. Kanae lowers her gaze from the sky to her little sister, a melancholic smile replacing her normal happy one.

"Have I ever told you about our past?"

She hears it again. The second time is not any easy than the first, and she always has to fight back the rage and sorrow that boils in her heart after hearing their story. She thinks that she should give Himejima Gyoumei her absolute gratitude one day, and that she never wants her sisters to feel pain like they did ever again.

"Even after all of that, are you still willing to fight against demons?" Kanae asks her, her normally shining purple eyes a shade of calmness.

Kanao doesn't hesitate. There was no need to, but she also needs to know about one thing. "Kanae-nee-san. If one day, a demon who could feel no emotion kills you, what would you think? Would you hate it? Want us to kill it for you?"

Kanae looks surprised, but she answers almost immediately. "I would think that it is a sad being, but I would never hate it. I also would never wish for any of my precious sisters to take revenge for me, of course. Why, Kanao?"

Kanao hides her shaking fists behind her back and smiles like she always used to.

"It was just a thought. Because, if a demon killed you, I think I would hate it very much. I would hate myself for being weak and curse myself for not being able to protect you," Kanao looks up at her.

"That's why I want to get stronger. So yes, I can, and I will, fight against demons."

_For you, for Shinobu-nee-san, anything._

The next day, Shinobu sees Kanao and Kanae at the engawa. Kanao is trying her best to blow into a gourd, and Kanae is watching on with a careful eye. Shinobu sighs, but approaches them anyway, deciding what the hell.

**XXX**

A few months after Kanao turns eleven, a year after she was adopted, Kanae returns home from a Pillar meeting one day, humming a happy tune.

"What's gotten you into such a good mood?" Shinobu asks, running a comb through Kanao's wet hair. Kanae hums some more, running her hands through Shinobu's damp hair, fiddling with the strands. Kanao was just basking in the moment; a bath with her sister after a rough day of training was amazing, and she loved how she dried her hair.

"Well, we have a new Pillar member starting from today~" Kanae says. "He seemed quite rude and brash at the start, but after Oyakata-sama gave him his friend's will, it looked like he was going to cry. I think he's quite sensitive despite his prickly appearance!"

Kanao freezes slightly. That sounded awfully familiar.

Shinobu sighs, drying Kanao's hair with a towel. "Judging by what you say, I can't really bring myself to think much good of him."

"Oh, don't worry! I managed to get ahold of him after the meeting, and we started talking a bit. I told him about my two adorable little sisters, and he told me that he has a little brother too! Isn't that cute? I think he's the same age as Kanao~"

Kanao jerked in surprise, letting out a small squeak. Shinobu makes a small surprised sound. "Kanao?"

She flips her head around, her still wet hair slapping her own cheek. "No-nothing! I'm sorry, Shinobu-nee-san!"

_There was no mistaking it, Kanae-nee-san is talking about the Wind Pillar, Shinazugawa Sanemi. And if he mentioned Genya to Kanae-nee-san, could that mean that their relationship is…?_

"Ah! I know, Kanao must be excited to meet a boy her age!" Kanae claps her hands together. "I mean, Kanao only interacts with us! She needs some boys in her life!"

"Hah?" Shinobu narrows her eyes. Kanao immediately shakes her head side to side.

"It's – it's fine, Kanae-nee-san! I'm content with just my family now!"

_It's not like she doesn't want to meet Genya again. After all, if she managed to retain her memories, there might be a slight chance that Genya did as well. But she knows that that's not what Kanae-nee-san meant, and frankly, she only needed one man in her life to love romantically._

"Aww," Kanae pouts. "Kanao, you don't know that! Your world will definitely change when you fall in love, you know that? It's not completely healthy to just talk to us, you need to interact with a lot of other people too!"

Kanao can feel her face turn pink. Shinobu lets out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head.

"Nee-san, your world doesn't just change when you fall in love. That's stupid."

"Hmm, but you've never experienced love too, Shinobu." Kanae laughs softly, finishing a small braid in her sister's hair. "Okay, let's talk about love tonight, yes?"

"Nee-san!"

That night, Kanao goes through a lot of embarrassing conversations. She was half hiding in her futon; her blanket pulled all the way up to her nose. Shinobu was rolling her eyes the entire time, but indulged Kanae nonetheless.

_Apparently, Shinobu-nee-san's 'type' was a person who was kind but merciless to their enemies. Kanae-nee-san complained that it wasn't romantic enough and teased Kanao instead. Kanao ended up admitting that she liked people who smelt like the sun._

**XXX**

The day comes too quickly. When Kanae turns nineteen and tells Kanao that she and Shinobu had to go on a long mission, Kanao nods and sends them off with a smile.

It's time. Kanao has to go.

After her sisters depart, Kanao sneaks into Kanao's room. She rummages through her storage, pushing away books and other small items she collected over the years. After looking some more, she manages to find a short sword. She unsheathes it and squints her eyes. Not a Nichirin blade, but it would do.

She heads back to her own room and fetches a white cloak, strapping it around her shoulders. She takes off the butterfly pin and puts on her table, undoing her side tail as well. She also finds an old mask of a fox; Kanae had bought it for Kanao when they went to her first Summer festival.

She straps it on, covering her face. She can still see out through the holes of the mask, which is plenty.

_I have to go. I need to save Kanae-nee-san!_

She uses her eyesight to the fullest. She knows she has to save her final form for Douma, and she can't afford to lose her eyesight before she actually meets Tanjiro and the others. Thanks to her special ability, she manages to track down her two sisters.

Or, well, one.

Kanae isn't alone. He's there in front of her, head tilted to the side, his golden fans open in his hands.

"Well, I didn't think I would meet such a cute girl on my nightly stroll~" The demon hums, smiling. Kanae narrows her eyes, her hand floating over her sword.

"Well," she starts, her smile gone from her face. "I didn't think I would be so lucky to meet a demon this early too. I suppose we're both quite fortunate."

Kanao hides in the shadows of a building roof, killing her presence. She watches them patiently, barely moving.

"Ahh, this is quite a problem though," Douma snaps one of his fans close, his eyebrows sagging in a troubled fashion. "I was planning on returning home right away. My beautiful Kotoha is waiting for me after all~"

"Save your talk, Upper Moon Two," Kanae unsheathes her Nichirin blade, gripping it tightly. "I am the Flower Pillar, Kocho Kanae, of the Demon Slaying Corps. Be prepared for your death, demon."

Their battle starts with a blur. If it was anyone other than Kanao, they would have not been able to follow it. Once again, Kanao finds herself thanking her eyes as she observes the battle, waiting for the right time to strike.

_Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. _

_As much as it hurts, wait._

"Wow, you're so fast! That's amazing, Kanae-chan! I think I'll have a great time eating you up~"

As Kanao watches the battle, she realizes something strange. During her fight, Douma had used his ice, so why wasn't he using his ability now? He wasn't using any ice projectiles, or his figures at all.

Kanae didn't seem to notice this. She hacked and slashed, Douma's fan meeting every one of her attacks. Scratches were formed on Kanae's skin, and she was starting to pant out of fatigue.

Kanao averts her gaze east. She could see it, it wasn't completely up yet, but the sun. It was rising.

_Almost._

Douma seems to have noticed it too, because his smile slowly drained away. "Ahh, it looks like I don't have much time. Well, might as well land the finishing blow!"

"What–"

_Just for an instant, a small moment._

_Breath of Flower**. **Final Form: Equinoctial Vermilion Eye._

The world slows down. She can see it; she can see Douma's body moving forward to land right in front of Kanae. She can see his arm moving, his fan aiming to slash her body in half.

_NOW._

Kanao throws the short sword.

**XXX**

Four years pass.

Kanao sits on the engawa, staring up at the sky blankly. The wind ruffles her white cloak, making her hair sway in the process. The tea cup beside her had already gone cold, but Kanao couldn't find herself to care.

"…Ka…"

Hm? Was someone calling her name?

"…Kanao!"

A hand lightly chops the top of her head. Kanao lets out a squeak, immediately snapping back to the real world. She covers her head and looks up, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Shi-Shino – err, master?!"

Shinobu sighs while crossing her arms, but there was a faint trace of a smile on her face. "You don't have to call me that you know. I can tell you're not used to it."

Kanao straightens her back. "But, you're also my teacher as much as my sister. I want to call you 'master' too, just like the other tsuguko!"

Shinobu sighs one more time, this time raising her hand to gently pat Kanao's head. "Fine, fine, as you wish. Geez, such a troublesome sister…"

"Ah, there you are~ I was looking all over for you two~"

Kanao and Shinobu turn their heads to the owner of the voice. A smile blooms on their faces, their voices warm and filled with happiness.

"Kanae-nee-san!"

The former Flower Pillar smiles at them, dressed in a pink kimono with butterfly patterns. Kanao gets up from her sitting position and runs to her, hugging her older sister. Kanae laughs, hugging her back.

"Mmh~ Kanao is so cute! I'm so glad that I get to see you off today!"

"Nee-san, is your body okay?" Shinobu approaches them, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Kanae smiles and pats her head, cooing.

"Don't worry Shinobu, I'm fine! I just wanted to send Kanao off for the final selection, hm? I'd like to think that my body will at least allow me that!"

Kanao looks up, smiling. "Don't worry, Kanae-nee-san. I'll be sure to survive and come home safely."

Shinobu looks at her younger sister, who is already taller than her. She reaches up to pat Kanao's head anyway, smiling softly.

"Of course, you will. Both of us trained you, and we believe in you. Do your best, Kanao."

"Yes! I promise, Shinobu-nee-san, Kanae-nee-san!"

_Her family was still together. Not completely unscathed, but still together. _

That night, Kanao's blade did manage to stab through Douma's fan, and the golden weapon never reached Kanae. However, as a last-ditch effort before the sun rose completely, Douma had released ice particles in the air, and Kanae had sucked some of the chilly air in. He caused damage to her lungs, and after Shinobu had made it to her side, she was devastated that Kanae may not be able to use her breathing anymore.

Kanao had felt immensely frustrated at that time. Even after she was given a second chance, she still wasn't able to save her sister. Kocho Kanae may be alive, but she might never be able to regain her powers ever again.

And she didn't.

At the ripe age of 19, Kocho Kanae resigned as the Flower Pillar. She decided to spend her days in the Butterfly Estate, taking in children who had their families killed by demons, and train the ones who wanted to join the corps in the Breath of Flower. She still maintains contact with the other Pillars and her friends in the corps though, so she isn't too sad about retiring.

A few years later, the empty spot was filled by Kocho Shinobu, the new Insect Pillar. From what Kanao hears, she seems to be getting along with the new Love Pillar and Water Pillar, from how much she complains about him. _(She's pretty sure that she's talking about Tomioka Giyu. No, Kanao thinks she's definitely talking about Tomioka Giyu.)_

It was kind of sad that during those years, Kanao was too busy training with Shinobu and Kanae, that she never really met the little brother of the Wind Pillar who Kanae had mentioned.

But well, it's the final selection. She has a feeling she will meet them there.

_They're her other family after all. She believes that they'll all live to see each other again, even if they don't remember anything._

"Good luck, Kanao! Be sure to come back safely!"

As Kanao departs from the Butterfly estate, she grins.

* * *

**Taisho secret: Kanae asks most of her patients about how they think of her siblings and would they want to marry them or not. Shinobu keeps asking her to stop that, so Kanae does it secretly instead.**

**So, the Kocho family! I wish I could have written them a little better though, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it nonetheless!**

**I wasn't sure whether to add romance to this series, but considering that Kanao's arc will probably include her feelings for a certain sunshine boy, I guess romance is quite important as well.**

**See you next time! I'm accepting prompts, so send me a DM on my twitter if you want~  
**

**Twitter: RuneFairy12**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	5. Chapter 5: Tastes like Metal

Genya had always thought that his mother was an amazing person. Despite her weakness and small stature, she never failed to protect her children from her husband's abuse and worked day and night for them.

She was his pride.

So why?

_Drip…Drip…_

Genya stares at the scene in front of him.

_Drip…Drip…_

His mouth is open, but nothing comes out. His hands shaking, his knees weak; Genya wants nothing else but to think that all of this is a dream.

How? Why did things turn out this way? Just a few minutes before, he was cradling his younger brother in his arms as he and his other siblings waited for their mother. His beloved big brother had gone out in search of her; so why was he there now, standing in front of their mother with a bloody knife?

Genya feels his heart lurch, and he almost vomits right there and then.

_("HOW DARE YOU DICE MY LITTLE BROTHER UP, YOU FUCK EYED BASTARD!")_

His breath starts coming out in small, quivering puffs.

_("You should have made your goddamn wife and kids as happy as they would have been. Because I would make sure that no demon would head your way.")_

He takes a small step forward, his vision clouding with tears.

_("Genya."_

_"Nii-chan!"_

_"Let's protect our family. Together.")_

He starts to walk faster. Before he knows it, he's practically running towards the frozen boy with bloodstains all over his body. His big brother, his savior.

Genya jumps at Sanemi, almost crushing the older boy in his arms as he cries.

"NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!"

Sanemi's fingers twitch. "…Gen…ya…"

Genya cries. He cries and sobs and bawls without a care in the world. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_I'm sorry for doubting you before. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you were the one who was hurting the most._

_I won't leave your side anymore. I promise I'll always be with you._

The sound of a knife dropping to the ground rings in Genya's ears, before he feels equally strong arms wrap around him. He feels Sanemi squeezing him back; quiet, choked sobs being muffled by his clothes.

"…You, idiot…What are you apologizing for…I'm the one, who's, sorry…!"

The Shinazugawa brothers cry together in the break of dawn, next to their beloved mother as she slowly dissolves away.

**XXX**

Sanemi gathers up their things back at their old house.

He stuffs all their clothes and any kind of sharp item into a furoshiki, wrapping them up and tying the cloth tightly. He takes one more look around the house, narrowing his eyes. He can remember the countless times his father had tried to beat them to death, to which their mother always protected them from.

He can still remember the feeling of the knife running straight into her gut as she scratched the skin off his face. He can still remember how the world turned colorless in a second, how he felt like he had done the most horrifying thing ever.

He almost felt like stabbing himself in the gut right after he saw the monster's face, but Genya's voice had brought him back. The little one had run straight to him, hugging him like he was his lifeline, and cried for the first in a long, long time. He didn't ask about mother, he didn't even blame Sanemi for killing her; he just headed right into his arms.

Sanemi thinks that if it wasn't for Genya, he wouldn't know what he would have done after that. For that, he is forever grateful for the existence of his younger brother.

He looks around one more time. Great, there was nothing else left to pack.

Sanemi heads out.

Genya was outside, burying the bodies of their siblings in the yard behind the building. He was standing in front of the graves, his hands and eyes closed in a prayer. Sanemi approaches him from the back, laying a hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"Good job, Genya. Are you okay?"

Genya opens his eyes and looks behind, a weak smile on his face. "Yeah, Nii-chan. I'm fine."

Sanemi nods, a small smile tugging at his own lips. "Alright. Let's go."

Genya reaches out and grabs Sanemi's wrist. Sanemi pauses, slightly surprised. Genya looks to the side awkwardly, scratching his cheek as he stammers.

"Uh, um, Nii-chan, I – uh –"

Sanemi pulls Genya's hand off – Genya deflates a little – before holding his little brother's hand firmly in his own grip. He curls his fingers around Genya's quivering hand, sending him a small grin, before pulling him along as he starts to walk.

_Sanemi isn't aware of the choked sob Genya holds back. He isn't aware that the shaking in Genya's hand wasn't because of fear and sadness, but relief and determination. _

_Even though he couldn't save his other siblings, Genya still has Sanemi. He still has his big brother, he has another chance to make things right. How they should have been._

Genya's hand tighten their grip, feeling the warmth on his palm.

**XXX**

The first night they sleep after they left, Sanemi has a nightmare.

Genya knows this because he cannot sleep. He had stayed up that night; staring at the moon and wondering about the flood of memories that had crashed into his brain the moment he saw his brother and his mother.

He wonders if his other family is doing fine. He wonders how he is going to live all the way to the final selection, especially since he has his brother by his side now. He wonders if he has a chance to be stronger than he was before, he thinks of so many things until he hears a whimper.

Genya snaps his head to the direction of the sound. He sees his big brother, curled up on the ground – they couldn't afford an inn, so they slept in the woods – biting his lip and letting out muffled sounds.

"Nii-chan…?" Genya softly voices out, crawling towards Sanemi. He doesn't get an answer; Sanemi just tightens his fists and scrunches up his faces in a painful manner. It isn't after a few seconds that Genya hears his voice.

"…Mo…ther…!"

Genya's eyes widen.

_A nightmare. His big brother was having a nightmare._

He scrambles to Sanemi's side, grasping his shoulders and shaking them. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

Sanemi doesn't. He just continues to squirm and sob softly in pain, and it takes Genya everything to not burst into tears himself. Back in his previous life, Sanemi had never shown any weakness to Genya. He told him of his past after he had left him, but he didn't tell him anything about his mental state.

Genya didn't know. He didn't know that Sanemi was guilt stricken enough to have nightmares he couldn't wake up from. He can't even imagine the pain his brother was going through.

_If it's this bad from killing mother, how bad was it when I called him a murderer…? How bad was it when he was alone in the dark? How much did he suffer before he found his place in the corps?_

Genya feels his voice crack as he wraps his arms around his brother. "Nii-chan… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! I'm sorry that you had to be the one who killed mother, I'm sorry that I'm the only family left for you, I'm –"

_Sorry that I left you alone._

Genya feels an arm wrap around his shoulders, squeezing him close. Genya opens his tearful eyes, seeing a faint blur of Sanemi looking at him, a tired look in his own eyes.

"Idiot…" Sanemi murmurs, bringing Genya closer to him. He starts patting his head gently, and Genya almost cries at how warm it feels. "I'm fine. You don't have to keep apologizing for everything. It's not your fault."

"But…but…!"

"Genya," Sanemi says, closing his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be lost as hell. I'd probably be even worse than I am now. It's all thanks to you that I can still feel happiness. So, don't apologize. Thank you, Genya."

_Thank you, Genya._

Genya cries again, burying his face into his big brother's clothes.

**XXX**

They kill demons.

Even without his Breathing, Sanemi was ruthless and fierce. He armed himself with all sort of weapons; swords, chains, metal poles, any kind of thing that had potential to kill. Genya was surprised at his brother's recklessness, but when he sees the demons falter when they see him bleeding, Genya understands it's because of his blood. It's the power of the marechi that keeps them at bay, and honestly, Genya is quite grateful for that. He just wishes his brother would stop hurting his own body recklessly.

Although merciless and rough in battle, Sanemi was always worried for Genya. When Genya told his brother that he wanted to fight with him, Sanemi had refused outright. He had told Genya that it was too dangerous, and he didn't want Genya getting hurt. Of course, Genya had rebutted, saying that he didn't want to lose his only family left as well, but Sanemi was dead set on him not fighting.

Until one night.

Sanemi was chaining a demon to a tree, his knuckles stained with his own blood. He was gritting his teeth but knew that the sun was coming up soon. All he had to do was wait, endure and persevere.

Genya watches it all from the back, hiding behind a rock as Sanemi had instructed him to. But he hates it. He hates that he knows he has special powers, but his brother won't let him help.

He sees the demon arm that Sanemi had cut off on the ground. He sees it wiggling towards his brother, most likely trying to strangle him from behind.

Genya's body moves of its own accord.

"ANIKI!"

Sanemi jumps, turning back the moment the arm decides to lunge at him. It never makes it though.

Genya flings himself in front of the arm, opening his mouth. The moment he feels the fingers entering his mouth, Genya chomps down, tearing the appendage off. He hears a shriek above, but Genya doesn't care. He chews and swallows, gasping as he feels the demon blood rush into him.

He reaches out and grips the ripped arm, growling and snarling.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

The sun rises, and the demon screams as the sunlight burns its flesh. Before they know it, no trace of it was left. It was completely gone.

Genya pants, feeling drool and blood slip from his mouth. He blinks and shakes his head, wiping the liquids off his chin. "Aniki, are you–"

"…What the hell was that."

Genya jerks in reaction to Sanemi's voice. It was then when he realized, in a fit of anger and adrenaline, he had accidentally revealed his power to his brother. He even called him 'Aniki' from his previous habit.

The heavy aura emitting from Genya's back makes it even harder to turn around.

Genya doesn't want to know how he would react once he sees that the whites in his eyes have turned black. He doesn't want him to see the fangs that have grown. He doesn't want him to see the monster that he can become.

So, he firmly straightens his back to his brother, fully planning on speaking as he is.

"So-sorry, Nii-chan! I was panicking, I didn't want you to get hurt, so–"

"Turn around."

"Ah, I'm fine really! Well, I guess I should go check up on our stuff, I think I left them over there–"

Genya feels a hand clamp onto his shoulder. Before he knows it, he is spun around to meet his brother's eyes dead on.

Genya's breath stops.

Veins were practically popping on the surface of the Sanemi's face. Gritting his teeth, glaring at him with wide open, bloodshot eyes, Sanemi forces out a sentence.

"You fucking idiot!"

Genya winces.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Don't risk your life for my own damn one! I can take care of myself, I don't need your help!"

Genya flinches even more, but he finds himself able to move his mouth.

"…I…I can't lose you again…"

Sanemi pauses.

"I…I don't want to lose you, aniki…I, I can't, let you fight alone. I know I'm not gifted, or strong, but, I have an ability that can help…I just…thought that…"

Sanemi stares at Genya. He notices the sharp teeth behind quivering lips, and the tears faintly welling up in black sclera. He sees the blood tainted chin and shaking hands, and he finds that he doesn't really care that Genya has such an ability.

He pulls Genya into a hug. He hears his younger brother let out a small sob, wrapping his arms around Sanemi's body and burying his head into his brother's shoulder. Sanemi lightly pats Genya's head.

"…Alright, if you really want to fight with me, I'll let you. But no jumping in front of demons, no risking your life for mine, and only eat them when necessary. God knows what kind of disgusting things they have in their blood."

So, they kill. They hack, chop, slash and sometimes bite and swallow. Well, only Genya's doing the last one. Sanemi refuses to even try, which is probably for the best since that Genya doesn't have marechi either, so there was really no proof that Sanemi had the special digestive organs he did.

**XXX**

They meet a young man named Kumeno Masachika a few years later.

He's friendly, genuine and like the big brother that Sanemi never had, Genya thinks. They met by accident; Sanemi was treating Genya's wounds after bandaging his own arms, and they were approached by the black-haired male. He tells them of the corps, of the Nichirin swords, and Genya can see how badly Sanemi wants one. He averts his eyes from their conversation, knowing that he would never be skilled enough to hold a sword. He didn't have any physical capabilities or talents; even if he learned how to wield a sword, he doubts he can do much.

A gun though, would be extremely useful. Genya thinks back to his trusted weapon, unknowingly letting out a small sigh.

That catches the attention of Sanemi, who turns to look at him. "Genya? You okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine Aniki!"

"Haha, Genya doesn't look too interested in our conversation," Masachika laughs, scratching the back of his head. Sanemi scoffs, crossing his arms.

"It's fine, Genya doesn't have to participate in something so dangerous. If he would lose interest, I'd be even more relieved."

Genya shakes his head furiously. "Of course not! I'm not going to leave your side, Aniki! Even if I have to take a blow for you!"

Sanemi growls. "Like I said, don't risk your life for me you idiot–"

"I won't die, so you don't have to worry! I'll just eat a demon before I get shot or something!"

"Genya–"

"Aniki–"

"Okay, okay, stop, stop, stop!" Masachika claps his hands, stopping their banter. He looks at them with a fond look in his eyes as he speaks. "You two are really alike, aren't you? Don't worry Sanemi, I'm sure Genya will be strong enough that he won't get himself killed, and Genya, I know we both know that Sanemi loves you more than–"

"Ohagi?"

"Genya, you–"

Masachika laughs loudly, and it prompts the two of them to break out into their own laughter a few seconds later. After they all calm down, Masachika tells them of a trainer, one who used the Breath of Wind. He says that he can introduce them to him and let him train them. Sanemi agrees fervently. Genya nods in hesitation, still not sure if he can really use a Breath, even if it's the Breath of Wind that his brother uses.

They leave for the trainer the next day.

**XXX**

As Genya is well aware, Sanemi picks up the Breath of Wind like a natural born genius. He uses it smoothly, efficiently, and he gets better at it every passing day. Masachika and their master shower him in praises and send more difficult challenges next after next, and he manages to breeze through them all.

Genya on the other hand, knows prayers and chants, but as he already figured out, has no talent for it. Even in his previous life, he wasn't able to pick up any of the styles that he had tried. Even Himejima had attempted once to teach him the Breath of Stone, to his failure.

When Genya sits on the engawa one night, looking at the moon while having bad flashbacks of a certain high ranked demon, he doesn't notice Sanemi sitting next to him until his brother shakes his shoulder.

"Genya. You listening? Been calling you for a while now."

"Huh? Sorry, Aniki, was thinking of something else. What's wrong?"

Sanemi sighs, bringing up a hand to scratch as the back of his head. Genya looks at him intensely, wondering what was his brother hesitating on. The words that come out of his mouth however, wasn't all unexpected.

"...Genya, forget being a demon slayer. Go back to where all the other humans are and live a happy life. Get married, have kids, and make your family happier than we could ever make our mother and siblings. You don't have the capability to kill demons for a living, even with your special ability."

Genya becomes quiet. If he didn't know his brother any better, he would've thought that Sanemi was ashamed of him, like he used to. But he knows that Sanemi only wishes the best for him, and that he doesn't want to see his little brother get killed because he was chasing after him.

_Well, it's not like that's true though. He did become a Pillar without using any of the Breaths before, he knows he's strong. Maybe not Sanemi-level strong, but he knows he has what it takes._

_So again, he doesn't back down._

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan. But I can't do that. I can prove it to you that you don't need Breaths to be become strong, and you don't need it to become a demon slayer. You just need the right weapons, and the right people by your side. Nii-chan, I want to become stronger, but it's not just for you. I want to become stronger for myself, so that I can protect the people I love with my own hands in the future."

Genya averts his eyes from his brother and looks up at the sky again. The crescent moon is rather beautiful tonight, he thinks, and he finds himself missing the other five a whole lot more.

He doesn't see the way Sanemi looks at him. Frustration, confusion, worry, but a hint of pride and happiness buried within. He doesn't see how Sanemi makes the most frustrated yet pleased expression he has ever did and stands up to leave him alone.

_That night, he dreams of sunshine and warmth, roaring laughter and whiny shouts. _

**XXX**

Before Genya knows it, time flies by.

Sanemi passes the final selection – as expected of Aniki, really – and moves up in rank like a raging storm. Genya knows that Masachika will die on a mission soon, and in order to prevent that from happening, he tells Sanemi to look out for Masachika. He tells his brother that he has a bad feeling about it, and that he wants him to pay extra attention to his partner. Sanemi isn't fully convinced, but he agrees to Genya's wishes.

These times, Genya really wishes that he had his Nichirin bullets and gun. Or if he had a stronger body. He also wishes his growth spurt to hurry the fuck up.

That day, Sanemi returns with a bloody body. Genya feels his insides curl up with worry and panic, but when the bloody body lifts his head and weakly smiles, Genya almost collapses in relief.

Kumeno Masachika was alive.

However, when the letter written by Oyakata-sama came, he insists that Sanemi be the only one to become a Pillar. He claims that Sanemi is a lot stronger than he is, and that he would definitely make a better one. Sanemi protests and almost fights him on it, but thanks to Genya and their master's words, he grudgingly accepts the proposition and heads off to his first Pillar meeting with a horrible scowl on his face.

He returns with an oddly quieter atmosphere and mentions a 'Kocho Kanae' to Genya and a mummified Masachika during dinner. Genya almost chokes on his rice when he hears that name. He really does when Sanemi mentions that she has two younger sisters with one of them the same age as Genya.

_Kanao. He wonders if she's doing fine._

He doesn't mention her again, but Genya thinks one of the reasons for his softer attitude has to do with her. Masachika moves to tease him but stops when he sees the blood curdling glare being sent his way.

Okay, maybe he wasn't mellowed out at all.

Genya trains in his own way every day. Workouts, muscle training, and a lot of praying and chanting. He meets Himejima Gyomei in a slightly different way than before; the tall man was feeding stray cats at the nearby park when Genya runs past him, panting and muttering Buddhist prayers, and it had caught his attention when he did so. From then on, he meets Himejima at the park ever so often, meditating and practicing together.

_Himejima Gyomei pretends he doesn't notice the slightly jealous look the Wind Pillar sends him when he mentions his new training partner. He also pretends he didn't see anything when he catches the white-haired man glaring at one of the books at Oyakata-sama's mansion about Buddhism._

Before he knows it, once again, times flies by, and he is sixteen. Still slightly short, but he is looking forward to when he finally passes his brother's height.

Their master and Masachika sends him off at the gates, wishing him good luck. Genya waves back as he walks, a little disappointed that he didn't get to see his big brother before he leaves for the final selection.

"Oi, you leaving without saying goodbye?"

Or not.

Genya spins around to see Sanemi standing behind him, his arms crossed and a small smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. Genya finds himself grinning widely.

"Aniki! I thought you had to leave for a mission?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it after I see you off," he walks forward and roughly ruffles Genya's hair, a small grin on his face. "You've grown, Genya. I'm proud of you, little bro."

Genya's heart clenches, and he tries his best not to let his voice wobble. "I'm still nowhere as strong as you, Aniki."

"The hell you talking about? You're different from me; you can't use Breaths, but you found a way to conquer that with your own hard work. You're strong in your own way, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sanemi pats Genya's back harshly and pushes him. "Now, get going! Don't forget to come back safely when it's all over, idiot!"

Genya stumbles. He doesn't fall over a rock or anything, but he feels like he's flying. After walking a few steps, he turns back to see Sanemi looking at him, a gentle smile on his face. A few seconds pass and the figure of his brother is no longer there, like a leaf blown away by the wind.

_He couldn't save his brothers, sisters and mother, but he managed to be with his brother. He managed to live with him, share his pain and happiness, and he knows that he is proud of him. It's too already too much happiness for Genya, and he doesn't know whether he wants to cry or laugh like a maniac._

_Well, he still has a final selection to live through. He supposes the crying or laughing could come later, when he meets up with his other family._

* * *

**Taisho secret: Genya actually cries when he finally gets his gun. **

**Taisho secret #2: Sanemi is very conflicted on how to feel when he sees Genya grow taller every day. He finally gets angry when he has to reach up a bit to pat Genya's head, so Genya always bends down secretly enough not to get found out. Masachika just watches the two warmly in the background.**

**So, here is Genya's arc! Beautiful brotherly love! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm currently accepting prompts, so send me a DM on twitter if you want~**

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	6. Chapter 6: Beats of Silence

Zenitsu, from a little age, was always a coward.

At first, it was just the small things. He ran from pain, he ran from his fears. Then eventually, he ran from his responsibilities, from everything that he couldn't stand whether it be his feelings or the things he hated. Maybe it was because he could hear all the heartbeats, all the thoughts, all the feelings of every person who ever interacted with him.

He couldn't stand it. He ran away once, and everybody now thought of him as someone uncapable, as someone who could never succeed. Wherever he went, all he could hear were the sounds of disappointment that shunned him.

It wasn't as if he wanted to be a coward. He never wanted to run away, and he knew that he had to face his fears. There was no point in hiding or running, he knew that.

But he couldn't.

And he hated himself more than anyone because of that.

"Zenitsu! Get down from there! Don't cry, don't run away! There's no point in doing that!"

_Don't you think I know that already?!_

"No way! I'm going to die if I train anymore! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You won't die from this! Get down from there you moron!"

"Jii-chan!"

"Call me master!"

"I love you, Jii-chan!"

_Despite all the shouting, despite all the scolding, he really does. If he had to pick one sound in the world he wasn't scared of, it would be his grandfather's. There wasn't any disappointment, just patience and warmth. _

"When I was deep in debt, you were the one who saved me! Even though you might have just wanted to raise a swordsman, I really am grateful for you! I wanna live up to your expectations, but I can't! I've even been training in secret while you're asleep so I haven't slept at all! But I can't produce any results! I JUST CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

_ I'm so sorry, Jii-chan. I really wish I could've been the grandson you wanted. But I can't. I'm worthless, I'm not worth your time, I can't accomplish anything._

_I'm sorry, Jii-chan._

"What are you talking about, Zenitsu?! Calm down, you have a talent–"

Unfortunately, Jigoro never got to finish his sentence.

A crash of thunder accompanied by lightning rained down on the tree Zenitsu was clinging too.

Zenitsu's mouth opens in a scream, but nothing comes out. He feels his conscious slipping with the overwhelming pain enveloping his body, and he couldn't move his body. Every nerve in his body seems to be on fire, like he was tossed into a volcano, or in this case, struck by lightning.

_(He sees visions. He sees dreams and a heaven that he thinks that it's too good to be true. He sees a red-haired man with the gentlest sound Zenitsu has ever heard, a muscular guy with a voice that pierced his eardrums, a girl with a sound fainter than others that Zenitsu had to strain his ears, a tall man with jagged edges around his warm heart, and the most beautiful girl Zenitsu has ever seen. The dreams of the black-haired girl with the glittery pink eyes is his favorite, because when Zenitsu's with her, he feels like he can do anything._

_He sees Kaigaku, his eyes black and marks inked across his skin. He sees a tear stained letter, barely making out the words. He feels the anger, the fury, the sadness and sorrow that assaults him at the same time, and Zenitsu–)_

"–Zenitsu! Zenitsu!"

He wakes up.

**XXX**

He is thankful for being alive.

…He somehow feels like he's said this before, a long, long time ago. He thinks he said that when he found out that his black hair had been dyed yellow because of the lightning, and that he was grateful because he survived that strike.

But no, that isn't the only reason why he's currently bawling tears.

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan!"

Jigoro tightens his arms around his grandson, but it was obvious that he really had no idea what was going on. "Zenitsu?! What's wrong?!"

"I – I –" He hiccups. He feels like he's dreaming again, because his grandfather is right there, patting his head and looking at him in concern. He can hear the heartbeats, the gentle thumps, the warmth radiating off them.

It's not a dream. It's real, his grandfather is alive.

They're alive. They all are. Tanjiro, Inosuke, Kanao, Genya, and Nezuko. Oh, Nezuko, his beautiful Nezuko. He wonders if she's doing alright, wonders if she will remember him the next time they meet, and he swears to talk to her more in her demon form than he did before–

"Master?! What the hell happened out there?!" The door to their house slams open, and Zenitsu feels his heart thump. Jigoro looks up, but Zenitsu closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Kaigaku! Zenitsu just got struck by lightning! It also turned his hair blonde, which I'm not sure is supposed to happen…"

"Huh? What the hell…?"

_…Kaigaku._

Zenitsu raises his head, the tears spilling from his eyes gone. He locks eyes with his elder disciple, who is making a face like he doesn't know how to react to Zenitsu's new hair color. To be honest, if this was his first time getting hit by lightning, Zenitsu would probably just gawk at it like an idiot too.

He hears Kaigaku click his tongue. "Oi, brat! Dunno what the hell's up with your hair but get off of master already! Stop clinging to him!"

Zenitsu thinks, _yeah, I still hate the guy. _

_But he's here. He's not a demon, yet._

_…Right?_

"Kaigaku," Zenitsu's voice comes out soft but strong. A voice like that coming from the usually whiny boy, it was no wonder why both Jigoro and Kaigaku froze for a second.

Zenitsu slowly gets up from his grandfather's petting and walks toward Kaigaku. The black-haired male starts furrowing his eyebrows even more and slowly edging away, but Zenitsu clasps his hands on his shoulders anyway.

"You…"

"Oi, the hell–"

"You…don't want to eat me or Jii-chan, right?" Zenitsu asks, completely serious. "The taste of human flesh doesn't appeal to you, right?! You're one hundred percent, without a doubt, human right?!"

"Zenitsu?!" Jigoro gapes from behind them.

Kaigaku's eyebrow twitches. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I am, what else do you think?!"

Zenitsu releases Kaigaku from his hold and brings his hand down to slap the back of his older disciple's back. A loud smack is heard, and Kaigaku nearly stumbles. "Good! Stay that way! SERIOUSLY! I MEAN IT! DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS!"

Before the two dumbstruck men could do anything, Zenitsu marches over to the lightning-struck tree, picks up the wooden sword he was holding before and storms over to the backyard of their small house.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to train! Jii-chan, I promise I won't fail you anymore! Kaigaku, I won't let you leave me in the dust!"

Absolutely baffled by the change in his grandson, Jigoro thinks that the lightning might have done more than change Zenitsu's hair to blonde. Kaigaku is still twitching in place and is unable to fully process what had occurred.

Zenitsu hears two heartbeats aside from his own. One gentle and warm, and the other unable to contain happiness.

_He needs to get stronger. For Jii-chan, so that he won't worry him anymore, and maybe he can stop him from dying. For Nezuko-chan, so that he won't be a sniveling wimp the next time he meets her, so that he can protect her properly this time. He honestly still has no idea how to stop Kaigaku from turning into a demon, but he knows he has figure it out sometime soon._

_He can't fail them. _

_He won't._

**XXX**

Ever since that day, it seemed as if Zenitsu had become a completely different person, Jigoro thinks.

He still complains and whines, of course _(Jigoro admits that he's a little relieved that his beloved Zenitsu didn't change completely)_, but he takes training far more seriously than before. He doesn't complain when he swings the wooden sword long enough until the blisters on his hands burst. He doesn't whine when he sits cross-legged on the floor and spends almost three hours practicing his breathing, and Jigoro even thinks he can hear the deep breathing even when he's asleep. It's almost as if he was struck by a life changing experience.

Then again, he was struck by lightning. Jigoro almost had a heart attack when that happened.

Kaigaku seems to have noticed it as well. He seems to look at Zenitsu more than before, Jigoro observes. There are times when he sees his older disciple growl in frustration at Zenitsu meditating, there are times when he sees Kaigaku try to swing two times more than his grandson, there are many times like these, and Jigoro feels…relief, surprisingly.

He's seeing Zenitsu for who he truly is. Or at least, he's determined enough to not lose to him.

For Jigoro, it's enough.

**XXX**

Zenitsu remembers asking Tanjiro once, _how do you get along with someone who doesn't want to talk to you?_

Tanjiro answered like the stupidly straightforward guy he was, _keep talking to him until he does!_

Then he added, _or just ask him to have a soba fast eating contest if he's not the talkative type. It helps! I did it and it worked!_

Zenitsu wants to slam his head onto the wall, but when he can't think of anything more, he decides to put Tanjiro's advice to the test.

He sighs, breathes, and taps Kaigaku's shoulder. The older man snaps his head to the blonde, an ugly scowl already on his face. The fact that they were both tuckered out from training all day helped soften it a little more than before though.

"What, trash?"

_Oh, so when Jii-chan's gone he's ready to diss, _Zenitsu grumbles, but tucks those thoughts away.

"So…" He tries for something to say, but he couldn't find anything to talk about. Slowly feeling the panic settling in, especially since Kaigaku is still glaring at him, Zenitsu blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind.

"You wanna have a fast eating contest with peaches?!"

It seems like even Kaigaku wasn't expecting that suggestion, because the hostile look is replaced with a dumbstruck one. Before he gets the chance to open his mouth though, Zenitsu lets himself do the thing he knows he's good at; blabbering without knowing when to stop.

"Well, we've been training stupidly hard recently, did you know?! Ever since I started taking my training more seriously, don't think I didn't notice you doing even more than before! I never liked you because you were – well, are – super mean and rude, but I always admired the way you tried so hard for what you wanted, and I think we all deserve a break once in a while, don't you think?! You like peaches right, I think there was a garden nearby that you could pick some, so I thought–"

"Shut up."

Zenitsu snaps his mouth shut on instinct. Kaigkau isn't looking at him, his gaze was averted and his fists shaking slightly.

"Kaiga–"

"Shut up, damn trash," Kaigaku snarls. He stands up from his sitting position on the engawa, turning away from Zenitsu. "I don't need pity from some third-rate scum like you. Leave me alone."

_Zenitsu thinks he feels a vein pop at that. Third-rate? Scum? Who the hell did he think he was talking to? In his previous life, he trained like hell, went through hell itself, and grabbed his happiness with his own hands. He wasn't weak, he wasn't just a wimp running away from everything anymore. He knows that he isn't, because if he was, he wouldn't have been able to live out the life that he wanted for himself. He would have lost everything dear to him and die at the hands of a demon._

_But he didn't. He married the woman he loves with all his heart, had a family with her, and protected all his precious people to the very end. He wasn't just a little boy who feared even his own shadow once._

_He is Agatsuma Zenitsu, the Thunder Pillar, and a user of the Breath of Thunder._

So, when Zenitsu finds himself speaking up, he doesn't stop. "Leave you alone? That's a joke itself."

Kaigaku pauses.

Zenitsu continues, closing his eyes. "Kaigaku. I wasn't lying when I said that I really admire you. You're strong, brave, and hardworking. I don't like you because you think everyone is beneath you, and you treat people who like you as good, and those who don't as bad."

_ "Those who judge and accept me correctly are 'right'! Those who don't are 'evil'!"_

"But I accept you as you are, because despite all your flaws, I know there is good in you. Jii-chan wouldn't have picked you as his disciple if he didn't see potential. And I know Jii-chan has a great eye for things like that."

Kaigaku finally finds his voice, but it's raspy and quiet, almost weak, and he hates the way it comes out of his voice. "Even dirt like you?"

"I'm not dirt. I'm your younger brother in training, like how I regard you as my older brother," Zenitsu manages to push out, opening his golden eyes. He hears a heart, soft yet cluttered, filled with cracks and holes.

"Kaigaku, you are special to me. You are as special as Jii-chan is to me," Zenitsu stands up and turns, facing Kaigaku straight on. He walks towards him, and whispers gently as he passes by.

"I don't know if that'll ever be enough for you, but if you don't notice the hole in your heart, you'll never be satisfied, Aniki. People who take and take will never receive anything in return."

Zenitsu leaves him. He doesn't know whether any of his words will be enough to stop Kaigaku from turning into a demon, but at least he managed to tell him everything he wanted for a long time.

If even then Kaigaku drinks Kokushibo's blood, then Zenitsu will only have to cut him down again. This time, before Jigoro receives the information first.

If he can't protect two, he'll protect his grandfather at least.

Zenitsu knows that he can't lose him a second time.

**XXX**

Irritating. Weak. Low-life. Dirt. Third-rate.

That was Agatsuma Zenitsu. That was how he was supposed to be. He was never supposed to surpass him, he was always supposed to be the one chasing his back, not the other way around.

Kaigaku doesn't know what to feel. He feels his own heart thumping, but he knows that there are cracks and bruises that would probably never heal. He didn't need Zenitsu to tell him that, he already knew, but he hates that it had to be the blonde out of all people who lectured him.

He hates Agatsuma Zenitsu.

_He thinks of blind eyes with a gentle smile unfit for a big boy, and Kaigaku pushes those memories away._

Those who take and take never receive anything back.

_Shut up, trash._

**XXX**

A year or so passes after Zenitsu's hair turns a striking blonde. Zenitsu never gets to have that fast eating contest with Kaigaku after all, as the teen had set out and passed the final selection of the year before leaving Zenitsu and his grandfather behind. He did report back to them though, just with very different levels of respect.

Zenitsu thinks, _at least he still treats his grandfather like his master. _

So only Zenitsu is left. He swings his wooden sword and practices until he can use the first form as he used to be able to. He almost eats as much as Inosuke did with all the hard work he's been doing lately, and he feels the familiar warmth of pride when he sees his grandfather watching on with a smile.

The forms are all in his head. He knows how to use them, he practiced like hell until he could finally use the other forms in his previous life, so all he must do now is train like hell.

One day, Jigoro approaches him with scissors in his hand and a semi-serious look in his eyes.

Not sure what to do, Zenitsu decides to overreact. "JII-CHAN?! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF FIRING ME?! I'M SORRY!"

Jigoro lands his fist on his grandson's head. "No, you idiot! I just thought that you should get a haircut! Your hair's getting long, haven't you noticed?"

"Huh?" Zenitsu reaches back and feels that his blonde locks have grown until they touched the base of his neck. "When did that happen?"

"See," Jigoro ruffles Zenitsu's hair lightly. Despite all his training, the texture is still the same as before; slightly fluffy and surprisingly smooth. "Long hair is going to get in the way, especially if you're not used to it. Better cut it off soon."

Zenitsu pauses. He spends a few seconds thinking, before he finally answers. "Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks for worrying, Jii-chan."

Jigoro looks surprised. Zenitsu thinks he sees him making that face more often recently. "Zenitsu?"

Zenitsu tears off a small strip of fabric of his yellow haori. Threading his fingers through his hair, he manages to wrangle them into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Although because the locks weren't long enough, his ponytail ended up looking like a small bush, but he didn't mind. It started out like that too.

Zenitsu grins sheepishly, his cheeks a faint pink. "I think I'll just go like this!"

Jigoro blinks, but an exasperated, yet, fond smile takes over his face soon enough. Zenitsu feels his grandfather pat his head once more, sighing with a gentle tone. "Whatever you want, Zenitsu."

_("Zenitsu!"_

_"Hm? What it is?"_

_"Come here, would you?"_

_"Huh, why–"_

_"Your hair. Let me tie it up for you, please?"_

_"Well, I mean, of course you can, but I can just cut it too, there's no problem–"_

_"…Please?"_

_"…Mmm, of course you can! You know I can't say no to you my beloved~")_

Jigoro pretends he doesn't notice the hazy look and gentle smile on his grandson's expression. He knows that look all too well, but somehow, this time he has a feeling that he doesn't have to worry about it.

**XXX**

Before he knows it, Zenitsu turns sixteen.

He's in front of their small house, his sword strapped to his waist and rations wrapped in a furoshiki tied to his back. He looks at the slightly burnt tree on top of the hill, remembering the moment his life had changed.

Something pats the back of his head, and Zenitsu turns around to see his grandfather smiling at him. Zenitsu feels his heart light up as a wide smile splits itself across his face. He pounces onto the old man, wrapping his arms around him.

"Jii-chan! I'll miss you! Don't forget me, alright?!"

"Wha – of course I won't!" Jigoro huffs, hugging Zenitsu back just as tightly. "You better keep your promise too, idiot grandson! Be sure to come back in one piece, or I'll have to hit you in the head with my cane again!"

"Ehhh, can't we stop that?! I'm not a kid anymore, Jii-chan!"

"You idiot," Jigoro sighs, ruffling Zenitsu's locks. "You will always be my little grandson. And I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do. So, come back safely. Understood?"

_"Zenitsu. You are my pride and joy."_

Zenitsu's heart thumps loud enough that it echoes in his own ears. His vision gets watery, his nose a little runny, and he remembers how the tears flowed down his grandfather's face as he smiled at him from the other side of the river.

Zenitsu's grip tightens.

"Jii-chan," he chokes out. "I promise. I'll come back home. I'll even drag Kaigaku back, and we can all have dinner like we used to, yeah?"

He hears the warmth, the kindness, the strength. "Of course, Zenitsu."

Zenitsu does his best to hold back his tears, and he sets off soon after, waving his grandfather goodbye. Despite the teary farewell, he recalls the warmth of his other family, his friends, his precious people, and his feet gradually moves faster.

He has people to protect, and people to see again. He can't afford to leave them waiting now, can he?

* * *

**Taisho secret: Zenitsu sometime picks peaches from the neighborhood garden and secretly leaves them by Kaigaku's door at night. Kaigaku has no idea who keeps leaving him gifts, but he gladly eats them for desert after breakfast. **

**Zenitsu was hard. I dunno why, but it was. Maybe it's because of Kaigaku? I mean, he was an asshole until the very end, and I feel like he would've turned out that way no matter what Zenitsu might do. Jigoro and Zenitsu's relationship is so warm though, familial bonds really are the most heartwarming things to write about.**

**I'm accepting prompts from you guys, so if you have any scenarios you want to read with this AU, feel free to DM me on my twitter!**

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	7. Bonds that Burn: The small moments

_ Nezuko and Zenitsu_

"Nezuko-chan~" Zenitsu sighs happily, snuggling up to her. Nezuko sighs as well as giggles, and softly runs her calloused fingers through his semi-long hair. Their break at the Wisteria House is a blessing, as going through the mansion with Kyogai and fighting with the swamp demon took a whole lot out of her. Her brother is truly an amazing person; Nezuko recalls the way he jumped out of the box, snarling and growling with nails sharp and glowing red eyes.

She jerks downwards a bit when she feels something tugging her hair. She looks down in surprise to see Zenitsu pouting at her, softly holding her black locks.

"Nezuko-chan, you were thinking about Tanjiro, weren't you?" His tone sounds childish, maybe even a little jealous.

Nezuko laughs sheepishly, averting her eyes. "Sorry, Zenitsu. I just can't help worrying about him…"

"He's in the room with Inosuke, I'm sure they'll be fine," Zenitsu mutters, shuffling a bit to look straight up at her. He's lying down on her thighs as they both sit at the engawa, right outside the room they were guided into.

"I know, but I can't help but think," Nezuko says absentmindedly, her fingers braiding his hair. "Everything is so different for me. When I was a demon, I didn't remember too much before I conquered the sun. Now, I'm experiencing all the battles that Onii-chan used to, and I can remember everything so clearly. It's…very unusual."

Zenitsu snorts. "To say the least. I was so surprised when you appeared at Mt. Fujikasane. To think I was waiting for Tanjiro when the most beautiful girl I've ever seen showed up. You should've heard how fast my heartbeat went!"

Nezuko giggles, feeling a small warmth take over her cheeks. "Zenitsu! Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you, Nezuko-chan," Zenitsu's voice dips. Nezuko pauses meeting her pink eyes with his yellow ones. His expression seems more mature, nostalgic, an expression she was used to seeing on his older face. The face with the sharper jaw, with darker colored eyes, with long blonde hair sprawled all around.

She feels her own heart skip a beat.

"Nezuko-chan," he says quietly, reaching up to pull down her head gently. "I know that this may seem scary to you. In the first place, you shouldn't have to face so much danger and responsibility," he traces the red scar on her forehead, his fingers soft and gentle. The same one that used to be on her brother, the Demon Slayer Mark. "You shouldn't be the one to carry this burden. Not you, nor Tanjiro again."

Nezuko quietly grips his hands. "I know. But for some reason, we're here. There's nothing to do but move forward."

"…Yeah," Zenitsu raises his head, his breath fanning against her neck and chin. "I will protect you, Nezuko-chan. You and Jii-chan, I promise I won't let the both of you die. I swear on my life."

"Then I will protect you and Onii-chan as well, Zenitsu," Nezuko whispers, lowering her head and closing her eyes.

It was hard to describe how Zenitsu tasted like. To her, he tasted like a field of sunflowers and a pinch of electricity. Warm, yet, slightly shocking that it sent a shiver down her spine.

Or, she was supposed to.

The door behind them slid open with a loud smack, and before their lips could touch, something collided into Nezuko's back, sending her forward and missing Zenitsu's mouth entirely. Instead, his own lips banged against her neck, and a muffled gasp could be heard.

Nezuko's brain doesn't catch up until she hears a defiant mumble.

_"_MMMGH!"

"Onii-chan?!"

"Damn it Tanjiro, let me have my goddamn moment here! READ THE MOOD DUMBASS!"

"MMMMGHHHH!"

"Gyahaha, Nezu, Zen! PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Wait, Inosuke – GYAAAAA?!"

Even after being pummeled by countless pillows, smothered by her demon turned brother, and hearing Zenitsu's high pitched screaming all around, Nezuko couldn't help but laugh.

_She isn't afraid, not anymore._

**XXX**

_ Tanjiro and Kanao_

"Mm!"

Kanao watches on as Tanjiro giggles freely as he runs around the flower patch. The moon is bright enough to light up the night, but Kanao is sure that she can still see his tiny figure even in the dark.

She sits down on the flowers, admiring the white petals below her. She feels something pat her shoulder, and she turns around to see Tanjiro with a small bouquet in his hands.

He closes his eyes with a smile and stretches it out to her.

"Mm!"

Kanao blinks uncertaintly, pointing a figure to herself. "For me?"

Tanjiro nods enthusiastically, pushing the white flowers to her chest. "Mm! Mm!"

A small smile appears on her face as she chuckles, cupping her hands around his. "Thank you, Tanjiro. I'll be sure to treasure them."

He nods once more, a satisfied sound escaping from his gagged mouth. He then plops down next to her and lies down, beckoning her to do the same. Kanao giggles once more and follows him, seeing the moon high in the sky above them.

She absentmindedly reaches out a hand and runs it through his burgundy locks. The ends of it are slightly tinted with a faint orange, but it is hard to tell because of his natural hair color. As she lightly traces his scalp with her fingernails, Tanjiro purrs, shifting closer to her.

Kanao feels her heart thump when he shifts to his side, focusing his bright red eyes on hers.

"What's wrong, Tanjiro…?"

He doesn't say anything. He just stares, and she squirms under the intensity of it. He then suddenly sits up, a determined look on her face.

It takes a moment for Kanao to register what happens next.

Before she knows it, she's engulfed in a very familiar warmth. A surprised gasp escapes her when she hears a satisfied purr above, strong arms around her figure as Tanjiro pulls her close to his chest. He had shifted into his adult form, just so that he could hold her in his arms.

She looks up. "Tanjiro–"

Her breath catches in her throat. Tanjiro, the man she is so used to seeing, is right in front of her. With eyes soft with content and warmth, his hair long and spilling across his wide shoulders, he looks every bit of the person who had told her he loved her in the past, and it makes Kanao's vision go blurry.

She sniffs.

"Mm?!" Tanjiro panics, letting go of her slightly to raise a finger to her cheek, wiping the tears away. His nails are long and sharp, but he's careful not to hurt her. "Mm? Mm?!"

She wraps her arms around him once more, biting her lip to smother the sobs from spilling out.

Tanjiro immediately does the same, holding her tight to her chest.

_He doesn't know why; but seeing this small girl with a butterfly in her hair makes his heart flip in his chest. He doesn't understand the feeling of wanting to be by her side always, to protect her, to hold her. It's different from the little girl with pink eyes; while the feeling of protection is the same, there's something different about this one. Something else. Something special._

He coos lightly and buries his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her softly. His arms tighten when he hears the slight intake of breath and he hums once more. His hand moves up to gently stroke her head, letting out small mumbles as he does so.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

The moonlight shines on them for the rest of the night, highlighting their figures out on the white flower field.

**XXX**

_ Inosuke and Aoi_

He sees her. He sees her twin tails sway as she hoists up the laundry. He sees the way her blue eyes reflect the light of the sun, and that determined frown her mouth is set in.

Inosuke, by no means, is a romantic person. But he thinks she looks like the small flowers that grow on the side of the mountain; small, yet strong and beautiful.

He's too caught up at staring at her that he doesn't notice it when she marches over to his bed, patting his shoulder.

"Inosuke-san? Are you listening to me?"

Inosuke jerks in surprise, feeling her skin touch the underside of his boar hide. "I need to take this off to give you your medicine. Alright?"

It's kind of a disgrace that he didn't manage to avoid getting injured during Mt. Natagumo again, but if he's being treated by her hands, he finds that he doesn't mind as much. He grunts out an answer and pulls off the head, reaching up to scratch the back of his own. Nezuko had cut his shoulder length hair to the shortness he is used to now, so he's pretty sure he doesn't look _too _much of a girl. It's his first time taking his hide off in front of her, if she still thinks he's as pretty as one, he isn't so sure how to react.

He hears a small gulp as he focuses his green eyes on hers. Her own eyes are widened with surprise, and if he's not blind, the soft pink on her cheeks doesn't quite look like a sunburn. A small smug rumble echoes in his chest, and he feels a similar grin form on his face.

Aoi bites her lip at the look in his eyes, and she snaps at him, "I don't know what that look is for, but hurry up and take your medicine! And remember, don't move around too much, alright?!"

When she reaches up to give him his medicine, he purposely puts his fingers on hers as he grips the cup. The grin is there full force now, and he's pretty sure that the pinkness is a blush.

"Inosuke-san!"

He would cackle if he could, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls the cup away from her, downing the contents in one gulp, and gives the cup back to her, brushing against her hands again. The medicine is bitter and gross, but it's worth seeing the look on her face. The frown looks like a pout now, and she huffs as she marches away from him.

He chuckles inwardly, looking at her retreating back. She's the same as he remembers, still the same spirited spit-fire that he loves. She's different from them, he knows that, but he can't help the feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

_Aoi, _he mutters quietly, idly clenching his fingers as if to recall how her skin felt on his.

He burrows back into the covers, pushing his face onto the pillow to hide his stupidly wide grin.

* * *

**The first chapter to Bonds that Burn, where everything from here on will just be a one-shot collection of the Kamaboko crew's reincarnated selves' adventures.  
**

**I wasn't going to write my headcanon couples into the story, but it sorta happened. I have no regrets! The main focus is gonna be lots of family fluff and gen stuff, with the occasional shippy chapter~ (Maybe some angst if the situation calls for it)**

**The next one will probably be the Kamaboko reunion at Mt. Fujikasane, the original first chapter. **

**I accept prompts, so send me a DM on twitter if you want me to write a certain scenario! I already have some, so thank you very much my lovely readers! **

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**See you next time~**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	8. BtB Chapter 2: At the Final Selection

When Nezuko sees the Wisteria flowers, she knows that Mt. Fujikasane is near.

It had been a slightly tiring trip; she had stopped many times to help people who looked like they needed someone, and it took her a little longer than she expected. Travelling alone was all new to her as well, in the past, Tanjiro had always been with her. Maybe going alone wasn't a good idea, Nezuko briefly thinks before shaking her head side by side.

No, her master believed in her. Her brother was waiting for her to return. She cannot get weak now.

She climbs the mountain efficiently, inwardly marveling at how effortless it felt. She reaches the top in no time, and immediately scans her surroundings.

Many people of different sizes and clothing greets her. Some look at her warily, some don't even bother, and some –

She feels a body crash into her, a pair of arms wrapping around her torso. Nezuko screeches instantly, gripping the arms to tear them off her body.

"Who – let go of me–"

"NEZU!"

She recognizes that voice. It was hard to mistake that gruff, yet happy voice anywhere. Her arms relax, and her eyes almost water at the realization.

"I-Inosuke…?"

She is flipped around to see bright emerald eyes shining, and a wide grin on a pretty face greets her. Seeing Inosuke without his boar head was incredibly rare but knowing how her life didn't exactly go as planned, he must have gone through a different path in life as well.

"Nezu! You're not Tanjiro! Where's the guy? Did he trip and fall down the mountain or something? Well that can't be helped, I guess the boss should go and get his subordinate, huh?" Inosuke sniffs at her and darts his head around, searching for her brother. Nezuko hesitates, her hands awkwardly placed on his chest in an attempt to get his attention. It works; Inosuke turns to focus his bright gaze on her, and she opens her mouth.

"Inosuke, Onii-chan, he's…not…"

But before she can finish that sentence, Inosuke's ears twitch. It isn't long before her own picks up something as well.

Or well, someone.

"—tupid boar! LET GO OF MY WIFE, YOU SHITTY BOAR HEAD!"

A clap of thunder, and Nezuko finds herself enveloped in another kind of warmth. The kind that tickles her nose with sunflowers and peaches and sends a shiver of electricity travelling up her spine. The one warmth she is all too familiar with, and Nezuko's vision blurs ever so slightly.

Inosuke, despite almost getting hit by a flash of lightning, reacts more positively than Nezuko thought he would. "Zen! Hahaha, you're here too? Great, we're three down, three more to go! Didja see Kana or Gen anywhere? Man, why are they so late?!"

"Kanao-chan and Genya should be here soon – that's not the point! The point is, WHAT WERE YOU DOING, CRUSHING NEZUKO-CHAN LIKE THAT?!" Zenitsu's arms tighten around her but making enough room for her to breathe. "Nezuko-chan is delicate! Don't treat her like a brute, you pig!"

"Hah? If she managed to get here before Tanjiro did, she's obviously not as weak as you think she is, dandelions!" Inosuke points at her, and she feels a small giggle erupt. Zenitsu looks down, his brown eyes meeting hers for the first in a long time, and she feels her heart thump. A small flush of pink spreads across his face as well before he gently sets her down, his arms still around her shoulders.

"S-sorry, Nezuko-chan, I didn't mean to haul you around like that!" He blusters a little, scratching his cheek. "My body just kinda reacted on its own, I couldn't bear to see Inosuke hugging you like that…"

Ignoring the protestant 'hey!' in the background, Nezuko shakes her head, gently smiling up at him. "It's okay, Zenitsu, I didn't mind. It was fun meeting Inosuke and you again, I think I got a little carried away myself, haha."

Inosuke smiles briskly at that, a small pink blush forming on his cheeks while Zenitsu covers his red face, gushing loudly at how cute she was. Nezuko takes the moment to really look at them and sees how different they both were. Inosuke's hair was longer than she last saw it, the bluish tips ending at his shoulders. His body was as muscular as ever, but less scars were scattered on his skin. His pants were a little ripped, and his trademark twin nichirin swords were strapped to his waist. She is curious about his missing boar head, but she decides to ask him later.

Zenitsu, on the other hand, had shorter hair than she was used to. His blonde locks were tied awkwardly in a low ponytail, but she knows that they will eventually grow out to be some of the most beautiful hair she has ever seen. His clothes were a little mattered and dirty, but she wasn't exactly in perfect shape either, so she didn't care.

They were both healthy and doing well, as far as she observes. That lifts a weight off her shoulders; seeing her two friends after wondering so long really does miracles on her own mental health.

"Anyway! If Nezu is here, that means that bastard didn't get her this time, right?" Inosuke interrupts her train of thought, crossing his arms. His eyebrows are furrowed, lips curled excessively, and Nezuko recognizes that look as his 'thinking face'. "But then where's Tan…jiro…"

His eyes widen as Zenitsu raises his head to stare at her. Nezuko looks away, her short hair parting to reveal the earing on her ear. She can feel their gazes on her, on the accessory, and she feels a hand slowly cup her cheek as Zenitsu guides her face to meet his.

"Nezuko-chan…" He whispers, his tone soft and cracked. "I'm so sorry…"

Another hand roughly, but carefully, pats her head. Inosuke's fingers streak through her short hair. "It's fine. We just need to bust that bastard's ass all over again. Nothing else we can't do, right?"

Nezuko bites her lip, closing her eyes as she lets out a shaky sigh. Nothing else they can't do, she chants to herself. They did it once, they could do it again. Even if so many lives were tossed away for their sake, for the sole purpose of defeating that man; he was alive again. Nezuko feels the dread slowly settle in, and she clenches her fist to stop the horrid thoughts from overtaking her. She isn't a stranger to them, they clung to her ever since that day, but now isn't the time.

When she hears bells ringing in the distance, the three of them raise their head to see the Ubuyashiki children come out. Her heart clenches when she sees them bow, their little voices resounding throughout the area as they went over the greetings and rules.

She feels Inosuke squeezing her shoulder, and Zenitsu's hand on hers. She scans the crowd to find the other two members of their small family, but before she could, she hears Kiriya and his sister, Kanata, chant.

"Let the Final Selection begin."

Everyone in the area takes off. Nezuko feels her body moving, pure instinct driving her as her feet carried her through the forest. She can feel Inosuke and Zenitsu next to her, the former letting out a loud cheer as they proceed.

"Nezu, you're so fast! You have got to fight me later when this whole thing's done, alright?"

"Idiot! Just because Nezuko-chan can, doesn't mean she have to! Nezuko-chan, leave everything to me, ok? I promise I won't let you get hurt!"

"Zenitsu, I love you," she says, and Zenitsu nearly falls off a branch as they jumped from tree to tree. "But I won't leave all the responsibilities to everyone else. I have to pull my own weight, just like Onii-chan did. I promise I won't slow you down!"

She sees Zenitsu hesitating, but before he can respond, Inosuke shouts. "Two to the left! Pretty weak, no problem!"

Nezuko breathes, settling her hand on her hilt. The sword she received from her master gives her a boost of courage, and she matches her swing with the timing of the demon flying at her, fangs bared. The head flies off effortlessly, blood splattering against her cheek. She almost lets her guard down when the other screeches and jumps, claws sharp and ready to tear into her.

She breathes, feeling the fire in her blood awakening, but before she gets to do anything, the demon howls in pain, crashing onto the ground with two bodies on top.

Nezuko lands on the ground with her eyes wide, her heart pounding.

Inosuke drops to the ground as well, and yells happily beside her. "Kana! Gen!"

Genya tears into the shrieking demon, his fangs and nails almost as sharp as Nezuko's attacker. He swallows down a piece of demon flesh, licking his lips as he tilts his head to greet them. If it weren't for all the blood and smell, Nezuko would have loved to hug him. "Hey guys. Sorry we couldn't talk to you before, the trial started before we could."

Kanao rips her sword out of the demon, swinging it to get rid of the blood before sheathing it. She smiles at them happily, graceful as always. "Nezuko, Zenitsu, Inosuke! It's great to see you again."

Nezuko charges at her the same time Inosuke does, and they both glomp her with glee. "Kanao!"

She laughs and hugs them back, her eyes slightly watery.

Zenitsu pats the slightly disappointed Genya's shoulder. "Dude, you reek of blood. I don't blame them."

Genya wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve, standing up as the demon on the ground slowly disappeared without any more cries. "I mean, it's not like I didn't expect that. Let me get cleaned up in a river or something, I don't want them to smell like demon guts too."

Nezuko finally separates herself from the older girl, her tone a little wobbly. "Kanao, Onii-chan, he…"

She pauses when she sees the look in her eyes. Kanao smiles, raising a lock of Nezuko's black hair to tuck it behind her ear, her fingers brushing against the hanafuda earring.

"I know," she says somberly.

Nezuko wants so bad to apologize, to tell her that it's all her fault, that only if she'd let him go down the mountain that day, but nothing comes out. Coming face to face with Kanao's knowing gaze, she finds herself giving the girl one more tight hug before letting go.

"Come on," Kanao says, gently patting Inosuke's head as he pulled away from her as well. "Let's go find a waterbed and some food. We have seven days after all. Why don't we catch up?"

And they do.

_(Nezuko and Inosuke made sure to give Genya a big hug as well. He was happy to reciprocate.)_

* * *

Why, why, why–?!

Why did he ever think he could do this? He just finished his training at his master's side; he never actually fought a demon before, and now, he has to face these monstrosities?!

"Hehehe," the demon in front of him cackles, drool coming out of its mouth like a waterfall. Ryo stumbles backwards, letting out a pathetic cry as he does so. "I'm going to enjoy eating you, puny human."

Ryo screeches and throws his arms up, shielding his face. "Please, I beg of you, let me go! Please!"

The demon leaps at him with fangs bared. Ryo squeezes his eyes shut, awaiting his doom.

A flare of light and heat almost scorches him as he feels something hot cut in front of him. Before he gets the chance to open his eyes, he hears a voice.

"Are you okay? Anywhere hurt?"

It's light and filled with worry; a girl. He was saved by a girl. He feels shame and humiliation creep up on him, he looked so stupid in front of another person. He honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but his mother didn't drill manners into him for nothing. So, he makes up his mind and opens his eyes, an apology and thanks halfway out his mouth.

"I'm sorry, thank you so much–"

He freezes. The girl in front of him smiles gently, her pink eyes shining ever so slightly in the moonlight. Rosy, soft looking cheeks with shiny black hair, god, she must be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"I-ah, um, I-" Ryo stammers, his cheeks heating up rapidly. "Um, sorry, I didn't think – I mean, you didn't exactly catch me at my best there–"

She chuckles softly and he shuts up, feeling like a massive idiot. "It's okay, I'm glad that you're safe. Be careful from now on, alright?"

She tilts her head, a gentle smile on her face. Ryo feels his heart thump and he reaches out to her. "Um, I'm sorry if this sounds too forward, but can I –?"

Ryo feels something heavy land on his shoulder. He stumbles forward as the person behind him speaks, voice oddly…strained? "Hey, glad to see you're safe! Did you have any problems?"

The girl blinks. "Um, no? How about you?"

The grip on his shoulder tightens. "Good, good! Come on, the boar head's probably gloating about all the poor schmucks he saved, we need to give him a good pounding to his ego before it kills him."

She laughs and nods. "Alright, I'll meet you at the spot!"

"Be safe!"

She bows shortly, smiling at Ryo one more time before dashing off. Ryo lets out a disappointed sigh – he didn't even get her name – before he is turned around to meet glaringly sharp eyes.

"Now you listen here," the boy – who looks around the same age as him – hisses. "Nezuko-chan isn't yours to ogle at, she's mine! Only mine, not yours! Understand?"

Ryo nods slowly, his brain still not quite keeping up with the situation. The boy releases him, a satisfied look on his face, before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Ryo briefly thinks he can hear a high pitched 'Nezuko-chaaaaan' in the background before deciding to hide until the sun comes up.

.

* * *

.

They see a lot of people. Some cowering in fear, some bravely standing forth in the face of death, and many more.

They do not leave any behind.

.

* * *

.

She meets the many armed demon. In the past, she remembers her brother telling her stories about all the demons he had fought before, how he felt so much sadness from them. She remembers him sitting on the engawa beside her, his long hair in a ponytail, eyes tired, face wrinkly as he spoke with a gentle tone.

_"I couldn't forgive any of them, of course. They killed so many people. But demons, they were once human too. I can't help but wonder how sad their lives were before they forgot everything."_

She knows this one must have had a tragic past as well. But she also remembers that this is the one who killed Sabito and Makomo, and even though she has never met both of them, the stories her brother told her made them feel like family. This demon is the reason for Giyu's sadness, and no matter how much pain he went through, she can't forgive him for scarring her precious people for life.

So, she screams and charges. Ignoring the panicked yells of her family, Nezuko breathes fire everywhere, slashing and hacking. She gets up and continues even after the demon gloats at her weakness, throwing her into a tree and almost cracking open her forehead.

When she mentions Urokodaki's name, she sees the demon seethe in anger. When she mentions about all the fox children he killed, she sees him smirk in pride. She isn't blind to the confusion in his tone; she has no connection to the former water pillar yet in this life after all.

She cannot forgive him, but as she slices the damn neck off, she holds his hand as he fades away, tears falling from his eyes. She almost collapses, but a couple of arms catch her in time.

"Nezuko-chan, you were amazing," Zenitsu whispers gently, his voice wavering as he presses his lips to her bloody forehead. "You can rest easy now, he's gone."

Her vision blurs. She sees Inosuke rushing off as he shouted about herbs, Kanao gently laying her down with her head in her lap, Genya scanning the surrounds to stand guard, and Zenitsu stroking her hand as he whispers comforting words to her.

She closes her eyes, the fire calming down to a gentle flame.

.

* * *

.

Zenitsu's heart squeezes in pain when he sees his beloved close her eyes. He gently wipes the blood away, and as he feared, an all too familiar scar shows itself on her forehead.

Kanao sees it as well and puts her hand on his shaking one. "Zenitsu. It'll be okay. She'll be fine."

"…It's the same thing all over again," Zenitsu's voice breaks. "The damn thing that happened to Tanjiro is happening to her. Why can't they be left alone? Haven't they been through enough? Haven't _we_ been through enough? Why the hell do we have to suffer all over again?"

Kanao is silent, but the slight shaking of her hand tells Zenitsu that she isn't as composed as she seemed. Genya doesn't say anything, but even with his back turned to them, Zenitsu could hear the sadness in his heartbeat.

"…It's a second chance, I think," the mohawked boy speaks up. "The first time, I…I couldn't be by Aniki's side. I ended up getting him killed in the end, remember? But this time…this time, we're together. He's proud of me, you know, he told me that himself, and…I think, we can find something good again. The six of us, we can do everything justice. We can do right this time."

Zenitsu doesn't say anything, but he bends down to muffle his choked sobs in Nezuko's clothes. She is wearing something similar to what Tanjiro had worn with a bright pink haori instead. Her hands are rough with the results of her training, her arms and legs less smooth and lady-like. He recalls the way she fought, flames blazing all around her, as if she was a goddess of fire. When she had told him about all the events that had occurred, he could hardly believe his ears. She was the tsuguko of Rengoku Kyojuro, and Tanjiro was waiting for her back in the mansion, fast asleep.

He opens his eyes again, gazing at her bloodied face. She was his Nezuko no matter what, but he wishes he didn't have to see her like this. He didn't want to see her drive herself to death because of guilt, because she couldn't prevent Tanjiro from taking her place.

He gives her a silent promise.

_As long as I'm with you, I promise I'll always bring you back. You're Kamado Nezuko, a gentle, kind and selfless girl. I won't let you forget that._

Kanao nudges Zenitsu gently. "Zenitsu, I can see Inosuke coming back. Do you think you can help me treat her wounds?"

Zenitsu raises his head. He nods, his mouth set in a tight line, his eyes grim with determination. "Of course. Anything for Nezuko-chan."

Zenitsu sees the flash of worry on the girl's face. She stares at him, her grip on his hand tightening slightly. "Zenitsu. We're here for you, and Nezuko too. Don't forget that."

A small laugh erupts from him. "Don't worry," he smiles, gently clasping her hand with his. "I know. Thank you, Kanao. Genya too."

He hears a small beat of happiness from their hearts.

"Hey! I brought some herbs back!" Inosuke shouts as he skids to a stop in front of them. "Come on, stop being so slow! We gotta treat Nezu, and fast!"

Zenitsu wipes his tears away and stands up. "Alright, alright, just don't manhandle her like you do with everyone!"

"Hah! I know how to take care of a woman, Zen!" Inosuke scoffs, handing half of the herbs to Kanao, who had begun to take out bandages she kept in her sleeves. "I have Aoi, remember?"

"You mean, you _had_ Aoi-san," Genya intervenes. "Unless she remembers like all of us do, I think you have to win her over again, Inosuke."

"Gah, it worked out once, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"I really wonder what Aoi-san saw in this guy…"

"Don't worry Zenitsu, I wonder that all the time. He's technically my brother, you know."

"HEY!"

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Sabito?"

"Yeah, Makomo?"

"Did you feel that? The spirits of the others? They've returned, haven't they?"

"…Yeah, I did."

"The demon's been cut down, I think. Haha, who knew someone could actually defeat that thing. I guess it's about time. I'm a little sad that we weren't the ones to do the deed though."

"It doesn't matter. Justice has been brought down. Urokodaki-san can rest in peace now, and Giyu can finally stop being a pessimistic sissy."

"Haha, Sabito, you're too harsh. Be a little gentler with him, you know he's bad with words."

"…Whatever. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going next?"

"East. Apparently, there's a strange mansion in the middle of the woods where many missing people have been reported."

"Okie dokie. To the east we go!"

.

* * *

.

Seven days flies by, and before she knows it, Nezuko is back at the starting point. Zenitsu, Inosuke, Kanao and Genya – all of them were fine with some scrapes here and there. Being a pillar in their past lives must have given them bonus reflexes or something, because Nezuko was probably the worst looking out of all of them. A bandage around her forehead showed as much.

She is glad though, to see that not one person had died on the mountain. The starting point almost felt a little too crowded to be honest, with all the thanking and crying that had went on.

After picking out the alloy for their swords, with the exception of Genya, who awkwardly requested for a gun instead (Zenitsu received a hard nudge in the ribs when he teased the boy about it), they stood around a bit, not quite sure what to do. The crowd around them is slowly thinning, leaving them space to breathe.

"Well, I gotta go back to mom," Inosuke scratches the back of his head. "She's waiting for me back in the village."

"I have to report back to Jii-chan too," Zenitsu says, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Kanae-nee-san and Shinobu-nee-san are waiting for me too," Kanao mentions.

Genya nods. "Aniki and Masachika-san…also master, probably."

Nezuko raises a hand to her cheek, smiling sheepishly as well. "I guess, we're going separate ways for a while? Master and Senjuro-kun must be anxious, and…Onii-chan should be awake by now."

She sees a small glimpse of desperation in Kanao's eyes, but the older girl hides it fast. They all look at each other, pausing for a few seconds, before Inosuke grabs the two people next to him, and squishes them together.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for?!"

Nezuko laughs and grabs Kanao next to her, joining the boys in their group hug. It is a small cluster of limbs and utters of 'it's hot', 'ow, that's my stomach', 'INOSUKE', but it is enough. It feels right, like they belong together.

They part ways, promises made to meet up soon. They know it won't be long.

.

* * *

.

"Jii-chan! I'm ba – ACK?!"

"Zenitsu! Welcome home, and congratulations my boy! You did amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

"Waah Jii-chan, my body's really sore – ow ow ow!"

"Rest, Zenitsu. We'll have a celebratory dinner tonight, shall we?"

"...Haha, thanks, Jii-chan. I love you."

"I love you too, Zenitsu."

.

* * *

.

"Aniki, Masachika-san, I did it! I passed!"

"Genya, congratulations! You did it!"

"Genyaa, come here you little – you fucking did it! We're going to have something good for dinner, alright master?"

"Of course. Welcome home, Genya-kun."

"…Hehe, I'm home, everyone."

.

* * *

.

"Nee-san, I'm back! I did it, I'm part of the corps now!"

"Welcome home Kanao, I knew you could do it! Let's have a big dinner today to celebrate, right Shinobu?"

"Of course. Welcome home, Kanao. You did well, congratulations."

"…Thank you, Kanae-nee-san, Shinobu-nee-san."

.

* * *

.

"MOM! I'M BACK!"

"Inosuke! Oh, my precious baby, welcome home! I'm so glad you're doing okay, are you hungry? Just wait a bit more, I promise the food's going to be ready soon!"

"Hehe, mom! I passed the trial, aren't you proud?"

"Of course, I am! I'm already so proud of you, my little Inosuke. Oh yes, here is the thing you asked me to make! Tada, an artificial boar head! I made it from the furs of the wild boars in the mountain, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks! By the way, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"…Fufu, welcome back, Inosuke."

.

* * *

.

Nezuko slowly creaks open the gate, entering the grounds of the Rengoku mansion. She's exhausted, her feet are practically dragging themselves, and she can't wait to collapse into a futon.

When she raises her hand to knock on the door, it slides open with a loud smack, and Senjuro's voices greets her.

"Nezuko-san! Welcome home, and congratulations!" He exclaims, eyes teary as he pants. Seeing how frantic the boy is, Nezuko couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'm back, Senjuro-kun," she smiles, reaching out to draw him into a hug. Senjuro squeaks lightly, but hugs her back, albeit a little more hesitantly.

"Nezuko."

The two of them let go when a lower voice interrupts them. Nezuko gazes up into the eyes of her master, who is looking at her with immense pride. A small smile graces his face, his expression making her feel tingly and warm.

"Welcome home, my student. I knew you could do it."

Kyojuro almost falls backwards when Nezuko barrels into him, wrapping her arms around his body as she muffles her shout of 'Master!' in his haori. The tall man laughs loudly, hugging her back with just as much joy and relief.

As he bends down to whisper a certain piece of information in her ear, another weight jumps onto them, this time taking them down to the floor.

"Mmf!" The small figure pounds its fists onto Kyojuro's back, almost as if telling him to hurry up. "Mmm!"

Kyojuro laughs and let go of Nezuko, who was dragged onto his lap. She grasps onto the fabric of his cloak, and he sees how her eyes shine when she sees the small figure behind him. He sees how tears appear in her pink orbs, and he raises a hand to her cheek to wipe the falling ones away.

"Master, is…did he…"

"Nezuko," Kyojuro smiles gently. "Senjuro and I aren't the only people to welcome you home anymore."

Nezuko reaches out, her calloused hand brushing against a soft cheek. The small boy purrs lightly, climbing from Kyojuro's back to come down to his lap, slightly growing in size to cup her own cheeks in his hands.

"Mmf!" Tanjiro narrows his eyes in glee, his sharp nails careful not to scratch her. "Mm!"

Nezuko covers his hands with hers, tears freely falling from her eyes now. "O…Onii-chan…"

Kyojuro slowly nudges them out of his lap so that he could give them some space. As he moves to stand with Senjuro, Nezuko wraps her arm around her demonized brother, bring him close to her as she chants his name over and over again. Tanjiro doesn't cry, but his hold on her is so gentle, so full of brotherly love, that Kyojuro can't help but marvel at the view in front of him.

Demons were capable of emotions, just like humans. Tanjiro and Nezuko were proof of that.

Kyojuro feels a tugging on his sleeve. He looks down to see Senjuro, sniffling quietly.

"Brother, I'm glad that Tanjiro-san woke up," Senjuro says quietly, as to not disturb the reunion in front of them. "Nezuko-san…she must have missed him a lot. She's such a strong person."

Kyojuro nods, ruffling his little brother's hair. "She is. I'm proud of having her as my student. With Tanjiro by her side now, I have no doubt she will get even stronger."

He doesn't voice his concerns, opting to hold Senjuro close to his side instead.

With Nezuko becoming part of the corps, there is no doubt that she will draw attention in the future, good and bad. Being the only tsuguko of the Flame Pillar didn't help that, he already caught rumors of the recent Final Selection. All the participants had passed this year, something that was never heard of. Of them all, five were rumored to be incredibly strong, being the reason why there were no deaths. Two were said to be tsugukos of the current Pillars, with another having some kind of familial relationship with a Pillar as well. He is sure that the other tsuguko is Kocho's, she had mentioned her prized student entering this year. He guesses that other could be Shinazugawa's little brother, he had joined him and Kocho Kanae on a dinner outing before, and they had talked about that as well.

This year's recruits are full of surprises, and he is quite excited to see what they are capable of.

But seeing Nezuko and Tanjiro together, he thinks they can leave all the complicated stuff aside for tonight.

They are family, and for now, that is enough.

* * *

***Edit (1/2/2020): I changed a few parts of the story; all the participants are now alive, and I added a few extra scenes. Sorry for this everyone! **

**I haven't updated for a month, but since that it's the Winter holidays, I'm finally free! Here you go, the second chapter of BtB!**

**The final selection arc is done, I hope I portrayed them well. Since the Kamaboko crew aren't exactly kids, it's a little hard to get that balance between their past lives and present lives. I wanted to show their casual and loving relationship while still keeping them in character. Did I do it right, I wonder?**

**Anyways, since that I thought of this AU before I knew what happened to Genya and everything, this is more of an AU of an AU. Especially since KnY isn't done yet, anything could happen…I hope Gotouge doesn't kill off anymore characters, LET THEM LIVE PLEASE.**

**So, I'm accepting prompts right now, and if you want to request something, DM me on my twitter or comment down below!**

**Twitter: Runefairy12**

**See you next time!**


End file.
